


Future Imperfect

by Lea_J_Sinclair



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Cuba, Romance, working together
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lea_J_Sinclair/pseuds/Lea_J_Sinclair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Спустя полгода после Кубы Магнето узнает о существовании тайного плана правительства по обнаружению и уничтожению мутантов, заправляет которым старый знакомый агент Страйкер. Для борьбы с ним Эрику очень нужна помощь Чарльза.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо за вычитку Лунному Котенку. 
> 
> Частично АУ по отношению к событиям на Кубе, события фильма "Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего" не учтены. Сюжет этого фика был придуман хорошо если за полгода до фильма. А то и раньше. Весь, целиком. Некоторые сюжетные ходы в фике частично дублируют сюжетные ходы нового фильма, так уж оно вышло. 
> 
> Предупреждение: в тексте есть описание неудавшейся попытки изнасилования

Чарльз начинал ненавидеть больницы. Помимо обычного уныния и раздражения, которыми сопровождалась каждая поездка за пределы дома, они вызывали ощущение безнадежности. Мало приятного в том, что каждый раз нужно вызывать специальную машину, куда можно въехать на инвалидном кресле, ловить жалостливые взгляды прохожих у входа в больницу, неуклюже перебираться на кушетку и молча позволять медсестре помочь ему раздеться, иначе он сам провозится слишком долго. Но гораздо хуже было смотреть на непроницаемое лицо врача, и понимать,что ничего не изменилось. Ему сказали, что надежда есть. Небольшой шанс - совсем небольшой - потому что не пришлось извлекать пулю, его быстро доставили в больницу, операция прошла удачно... Но, когда он, слушая стандартные наставления, перебирался с кушетки обратно в инвалидное кресло, и проходили месяцы, а ноги оставались неподвижными и мертвыми, Чарльз все чаще задумывался о том, что это уже навсегда.  
Через несколько дней Чарльз утешался тем, что ловил - или ему так казалось - слабые ощущения в ногах и с удвоенной силой брался за лечение.  
Но больницы все сильнее становились связаны с тоской и отчаянием. Его тошнило от голубых кафельных стен, белых халатов и больничного запаха.   
... Как они выбрались с Кубы, Чарльз не помнил. От боли воспоминания были смазанными, он, кажется, лежал на коленях у Эрика, и тот говорил что-то о людях и о войне, и для Чарльза его слова звучали бредом. Лицо Эрика под шлемом казалось чужим и равнодушным, а Чарльзу было плевать на войну и идейные распри. Ему было слишком больно и страшно, чтобы думать о чем-то еще. И он был зол и напуган, поэтому и сказал тогда "это не она виновата, а ты". Слова попали в цель, а потом Чарльз попробовал пошевелится, и, уже не пытаясь задеть, выдохнул с ужасом:  
\- Кажется, я не чувствую ног.  
Лицо Эрика побелело и от этого Чарльзу стало еще страшнее. Он не слышал, что Эрик говорит краснолицему мутанту, очнулся только, когда почувствовал, что его поднимают. Спина напряглась и он вскрикнул от боли, попытался обнять Эрика за шею, но потерял сознание.  
Очнулся уже в больнице. Голова была тяжелой от лекарств, гул чужих мыслей раздражал, не получалось ни отвлечься от него, ни прислушаться. У его кровати сидела Рейвен.  
\- Где Эрик? Как я здесь?...- он закашлялся, Рейвен ойкнула и выбежала за медсестрой... Потянулись дни наполненные лекарственным дурманом, болезненными перевязками, лихорадкой и слабостью. Думать о случившемся на Кубе Чарльз не мог. Рейвен пришла еще только раз, основными его посетителями были Шон, Алекс и Мойра.  
Пока однажды Чарльз не проснулся посреди ночи и не увидел Эрика, сидящего у его постели. Эрик сидел ссутулившись и опустив голову на руки. Одетый в знакомую черную водолазку, родной и привычный. Чарльз не осмелился позвать его. Молча лежал и смотрел, а когда Эрик шевельнулся, закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Эрик коснулся его руки, очень осторожно, погладил, и вышел прежде чем Чарльз решился заговорить с ним.   
...Врач настойчиво ощупывал ноги, но Чарльз ничего не чувствовал. Совсем ничего. Как всегда. Затем его попросили перевернутся на живот - на узкой койке это было неудобно, но Чарльз ненавидел, когда ему пытались помочь. Затянутые в перчатки руки врача легли на поясницу и Чарльз невольно поежился. Но это уже перестало причинять боль и таких обследований было слишком много, чтобы ощущать неловкость. От кушетки неприятно пахло дезинфицирующим средством и он подложил руку под голову, уткнулся в ладонь. Скорей бы все закончилось. Ничего нового сегодня не скажут, а он устал.   
Так устал ждать, надеяться и бороться с отчаянием, не думать о неподвижных ногах, планах на будущее и Эрике.   
\- Можете одеваться,- голос врача профессионально-сочувствующий. - Пока никаких улучшений, но мы посмотрим, что покажет рентген. Возможно нужно еще время...  
Да, да, не перенапрягайтесь, лекарства, продолжайте надеяться, он слышал все это уже не один раз. Чарльз с трудом перетащил себя в кресло, опираясь на металлические поручни.   
\- Я могу идти?   
В коридоре его окликнули:  
\- Еще минутку, мистер Ксавье. - смутно знакомая Чарльзу медсестра жестом попросила его остановится. - Нужно взять у вас кровь, это займет всего минуту.  
Чарльз кивнул и сосредоточился на том, чтобы развернуть кресло, не задев ничего. Попытку медсестры помочь он предпочел не заметить. Хватит на сегодня унижений.  
\- Простите, а это анализ на?...- поинтересовался он, расстегивая рукав. Вроде бы, в назначениях врача он ничего такого не помнил.  
\- О, это обязательная государственная программа по отслеживанию роста инфекционных заболеваний. Позволит врачам выявить количество больных и должным образом организовать...  
Сестричка пустилась в заученные объяснения, одновременно ловко протерла его руку на сгибе локтя спиртом и воткнула иглу. Чарльз даже не заметил укола, привык за время болезни. Он пытался понять, что его так смущает в гладких объяснениях девушки.  
Новая программа здравоохранения - прекрасный повод для масштабной рекламной акции, и неважно, от кого она исходит - мэра города или министра здравоохранения. Но Чарльз впервые услышал об этом. Странно. Он прижал пальцы к виску, притворяясь, что закружилась голова и заглянул в мысли медсестры.  
" Дурацкая инициатива, этот анализ крови. Огромная куча лишней работы, и хоть бы доплатили. Но нет, прислали бумагу и не пустишь на самотек - никому неохота связываться с фбровцами..."  
Это было странно, очень странно. Чарльз пожалел, что нельзя позвонить Мойре и спросить ее, что происходит. 

***

Удобно иметь под рукой мутанта со способностью к телекинезу. База Шоу располагалась далеко на юге, почти у границы с Мексикой, и здесь никто и не думал их искать. Правда, Эрик практически не выходил из помещения, на улице его выматывала безумная жара.   
Рейвен, Азазель и Риптайд молча ждали, Эрик стоял у окна и мрачно смотрел на залитый солнцем вытоптанный двор. Наконец повернулся к ним.   
\- Значит так. Завтра мы проверим, правдивы ли слухи о том, что американское правительство разворачивает программу по обнаружению и уничтожению мутантов. Судя по всему, в этом напрямую замешан сенатор Никельсон. Поскольку у нас нет телепата...  
\- Можно было привлечь Эмму,- буркнул Риптайд. Эрик ожег его взглядом, а Азазель несильно кольнул кончиком хвоста, намекая что стоило бы промолчать.   
\- Поскольку у нас нет телепата, пойдем старым добрым путем поиска вещественных доказательств. Мисс Марта Джонс,- Эрик подтолкнул к Рейвен фотографию немолодой женщины со строгим лицом - личный помощник сенатора. Думаю, никто не удивится, если она придет утром на полчаса раньше, чтобы проверить документы перед совещанием, а потом выйдет выпить кофе.  
Рейвен презрительно скривилась, но преобразилась в женщину со снимка, строго посмотрела на него поверх очков:- Вы составите мне компанию, мистер Леншерр?  
Эрик это проигнорировал, наклонился над столом и, порывшись в бумагах, извлек карту города и еще несколько снимков, чтобы уточнить детали. 

Утром в кафе напротив сенатского дома было людно. Вокруг располагались офисы крупных компаний и на Эрика никто не обращал внимания. Строгий костюм и газета делали его одним из своих. На барной стойке стояла местная гордость: настроенный на передачу новостей телевизор. Рейвен отсутствовала уже сорок минут, и Эрик начинал беспокоится.   
\- Разрешите?.- за его столик неожиданно уселся какой-то наглый клерк с кучей рассыпающихся бумаг в руках. Эрик опустил газету и холодно посмотрел на него. Он ожидал, что мальчишка сам сбежит, но тот произнес голосом Рейвен,  
\- Это я.   
\- Отлично. Нашла то, что мы ищем?   
\- И даже больше. Эрик, у него на столе было это,- она передала папки, и по напряженному тону было понятно - Рейвен напугана.   
Эрик быстро пролистал бумаги: финансы, финансы, финансы... На одном листе бумаги, неровно разделенном пополам были выписаны способности. Полет, звуковые волны, телекинез, манипуляции с энергией... И напротив - способы защитится от них. Многие помечены знаками вопроса. На втором листе был подписанный в строительство проект чего-то очень напоминающего военную базу. Эрик некоторое время разглядывал его, а потом судорожно зарылся в финансовые бумаги. Так и есть: проектные и строительные работы, стройматериалы, медицинское оборудование...  
От дальнейшего чтения Эрика отвлек телевизор: бармен сделал звук погромче.   
\- А теперь особый выпуск новостей! Сегодня утром президент официально признал существование среди нас мутантов, существ с необычными способностями...   
Эрик и Рейвен разом обернулись к экрану. Изображение диктора сменилось кадрами, где немного испуганная светловолосая женщина показывала своего десятилетнего сына: у мальчика на шее были жабры.   
\- О его необычной способности семья узнала, когда мальчик, купаясь на реке, нырнул за своим начавшим тонуть другом!- восторженно вещал диктор.- Такие способности, несомненно, очень полезны, и маленького героя ждет прекрасное будущее спасателя, пловца или водолаза!   
На экране президент лично вручал мальчику подарок.   
\- Если вы обладаете необычными способностями, или знаете кого-то, кто обладает ими, обращайтесь к ближайшим представителям власти. Сотрудничая, мы сможем наилучшим образом организовать применение вашего дара на благо общества!   
\- О, черт,- бросил Эрик сквозь зубы. - Это началось. 

***

Звонок телефона оторвал Чарльза от стопки газет, которые он изучал на предмет новых инициатив правительства в здравоохранении.   
\- Ксавье слушает.   
\- Здравствуйте, Чарльз,- он узнал голос своего лечащего врача. - Мне нужно сообщить вам кое-что.   
\- Слушаю вас.- Сердце мгновенно заколотилось где-то в горле, желудок сжался.  
\- Мы получили результаты рентгена. Кости полностью срослись и, насколько можно судить, нервы восстановились тоже. Тот факт что до сих пор... Мне очень жаль, Чарльз, но продолжать лечение нет смысла. Вы не будете ходить.   
Чарльз механически ответил:  
\- Да, я понял, спасибо.   
Положил трубку на рычаг. Он не замечал, что сжимает левую руку в кулак так сильно, что ногти ранят ладонь. Это навсегда. Господи, за что ему это? Вы не будете ходить. Долгие месяцы лечения, болезненные процедуры, усилия - напрасны. Надеяться не на что.   
Чарльз резким движением смахнул газеты со стола и они разлетелись по полу. Схватил стоявшую рядом чернильницу и запустил ее в стену. На шум прибежал Алекс.  
\- Чарльз? Ты в порядке, что?...  
\- Оставь меня в покое!- Чарльз едва удержался, чтобы не припечатать приказ телепатией. - Вон отсюда! Оставьте меня в покое! Нельзя остаться одному даже в этом гребанном доме!   
Который станет его тюрьмой до конца жизни.   
Алекс быстро закрыл дверь, бормоча извинения, и Чарльз запустил в стену пресс-папье, а потом уткнулся лицом в ладони и тихонько заскулил. Даже слез не было. 

***

Азазель телепортировал их в холл, дождался кивка Эрика, и испарился. Рейвен брезгливо стряхнула личину клерка и отправилась в душ; смывать с себя эту мерзость", а Эрик уже на ходу уткнулся в бумаги. И не сразу сообразил, что его смущает: из глубины дома доносилась задорная музыка. Сторожить базу оставался Риптайд. Эрик пошел на звук, и у двери гостинной услышал голоса: Риптайд говорил на смеси испанского и английского, а ему поддакивал женский голос.   
\- И вот, я сказал, что нужно изменить стратегию работы, привлечь стороннего специалиста, вы понимаете... И шеф так и сделал. Он вообще к моим советам прислушивается...  
Эрик распахнул дверь. Риптайд развалился на диване, на одном колене у него сидела полуголая брюнетка, на втором блондинка. В комнате пахло виски и дешевыми духами.   
-Ой!..- пискнула блондинка, увидев Эрика. Риптад побледнел. Девицы спорхнули с колен Риптайда, будто их и не было. Мутант не догадался подняться на ноги и смотрел на Эрика снизу вверх. Лицо у него на глазах менялось, когда до мутанта дошло, что Эрик зол. Очень-очень зол.   
\- Нечем заняться?- негромко и очень зло спросил Магнето сквозь зубы.- Или недостает красивой жизни - тогда можешь отправляться искать ее прочь отсюда.  
Риптайд сжался, словно ожидал удара.   
\- Ты безмозглый безответственный щенок! Займись делом, или сиди молча, если настолько бесполезен!  
Эрик развернулся уходить, ему хватало проблем и без этого идиота. Уже в дверях обернулся и рыкнул " убери за собой!".  
\- Да, сэр,- выдавил Риптайд на английском.   
***

\- Теперь вы не уверены, что программа против мутантов такая хорошая идея, верно?   
Привязанный к стулу сенатор мог только протестующе мычать через кляп, но Эрика мало интересовало его мнение. Азазель, стоявший рядом с пленником, лениво помахал хвостом возле его лица, призывая заткнутся и послушать.   
\- Теперь вы подумаете - хорошо подумаете - прежде чем ввязываться в такие несомненно опасные для здоровья проекты. А сейчас у меня один вопрос. Кто организатор программы?   
Он жестом приказал Азазелю снять кляп. Сенатор был достаточно напуган, чтобы даже не возмущаться. - Я... Я не знаю. Мне приходил показать программу и просить финансирования один человек...  
\- Кто?   
\- Его имя Страйкер.   
Эрик коротко кивнул.   
\- Рейвен, нашла что-то?   
Синекожая девушка как раз подняла висящий на стене портрет президента.   
\- А вот и сейф. На что он реагирует, отпечаток пальца? Как... Предусмотрительно,- усмехнулась Рейвен, превращаясь в чиновника. Тот молча наблюдал за ней. Выражение лица сенатора внезапно показалось Эрику странным.   
\- Стой, не надо!- крикнул он и в тот же миг Рейвен положила руку на панель. И отдернула ее сразу, коротко ойкнув.   
\- Я укололась!   
Эрик не успел ничего ответить. В здании включилось сирена.   
\- Что происходит?   
\- Страйкер был прав!- торжествующе выплюнул сенатор.- Защита от таких как вы!   
Азазель наотмашь ударил его по лицу и занес клинок, но Эрик покачал головой.   
\- Некогда, уходим!   
Дверь распахнулась, но в кабинете был только связанный Бродстер. Один. 

***

В дверь постучали. Эрик валялся на постели и разбирал бумаги сенатора. Было поздно и он был уверен, что все уже спят.   
\- Что?..  
Рейвен вошла. В ее синем облике трудно было различать состояние, но по тому какой притихшей она была, Эрик понял, она устала и расстроена.   
\- Дела идут все хуже, да?- тихо спросила Рейвен.   
\- Они давно плохи, но зато мы теперь точно знаем насколько,- он показал на бумаги.- Тебе что-нибудь нужно?   
\- Я вспомнила кое-что важное. Тот человек, который приходил к сенатору, Страйкер.   
\- Ты его знаешь?   
\- Он был на совещании в ЦРУ, когда Чарльз рассказал им о мутантах. Думаю, ты тоже его видел, когда был там.   
\- Как и он меня. О, черт! Не только меня. Он видел всех нас.


	2. Chapter 2

Дверь ему открыл Шон. Распахнул, точнее, а потом у него отвисла челюсть, и ни приветствия, ни пожелания убираться к черту Эрик так и не дождался. Леншерр хмыкнул и шагнул вперед, вынудив Шона попятится.   
\- Почему не спрашиваешь кто? Распоясались тут без меня.  
\- Эй, к-куда?!! Ты же против нас и все такое!   
\- Да, конечно,- с сарказмом отозвался Эрик. - Где Чарльз?  
На лице Шона отразилось что-то подозрительно похожее на облегчение.   
\- В библиотеке!- с готовностью сообщил он.   
Эрик оставил плащ и шляпу в прихожей. Странно было чувствовать себя здесь нежеланным гостем, когда он привык, что на вешалке должна висеть его куртка, в гостиной они сидели вечерами... Он помнил до мелочей, как стоит посуда на кухне.   
Из всех мест, где он жил за последние десять лет, это больше всего напоминало дом.   
Эрик стукнул в дверь, вошел, не дожидаясь отклика, и Чарльз поднял голову ему навстречу. В последний раз они виделись в больнице. Эрик сам говорил с врачом и знал приговор, но увидеть Чарльза в инвалидном кресле было как удар по дых. Должно быть, это отразилось на его лице, потому что Чарльз печально улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Мы давно не виделись, друг мой.   
\- Чарльз,- он давно не чувствовал такой мучительной неловкости. Что делать? Чарльз выглядел плохо: бледный, синяки под глазами, будто он не спал несколько ночей, потрескавшиеся губы. Эрику безумно хотелось подойти и обнять его, прижать к себе. Если быть честным, ему этого хотелось уже давно, все эти долгие месяцы одиночества. А сейчас он не решился.  
Что-то погасло на лице Чарльза.   
\- Что ж, думаю, ты пришел по делу, Эрик.   
\- Именно так,- разговор свернул в более привычную стезю, но вместо облегчения он чувствовал горькое сожаление.   
Впрочем, теперь это неважно.   
Чарльз жестом предложил ему сесть, откинулся на спинку кресла. Он стал двигаться меньше теперь, жесты более сдержанные.   
\- Уже некоторое время существует программа, направленная на поиск и обнаружение мутантов в США. Мы были уверены, что это отголоски Кубы, но вчера выяснилось, что автор и инициатор происходящего - агент Страйкер из ЦРУ.   
Чарльз кивнул, подтверждая, что помнит это имя.   
\- Соответственно он знает как минимум о тебе, Рейвен, и всех мутантах Икс кто остался.   
\- А также о тебе и Азазеле.   
\- Это угроза для нас обоих,- согласился Эрик.- И поэтому я пришел. Мне нужна твоя помощь, твои способности, чтобы устранить проблему. Мы можем просто убить Страйкера, но это только придаст вес его словам о том, как опасны мутанты.   
\- Как приятно, что тебе потребовался веский повод, чтобы зайти,- горько высказался Чарльз. Эрик немного смутился.   
\- Как раз собирался спросить как... Как ты тут.   
\- Прекрасно,- голос Чарльза сочился ядом.- Все просто замечательно, сам видишь...   
Повисла пауза. Эрик не знал что сказать на это, ведь никаких извинений не хватит, а у Чарльза комок подкатил в горлу.   
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны поинтересоваться, хотя после того как ты бросил меня одного со всем этим, твой интерес выглядит как минимум странно.   
Он знал, что нельзя вываливать это все на Эрика, это было низко и неправильно, но Чарльза несло, и он уже не мог остановится. Чувствовал, что, стоит ему замолчать, он не сможет остановить слезы.   
\- Конечно, тебе понадобился повод вроде моей помощи, потому что больше тебе нечего здесь делать. И избавь меня от своего сочувствующего взгляда. Только с помощью ты не по адресу - я ничем не смогу тебе помочь против Страйкера. Я вообще мало что могу теперь сделать, знаешь ли, потому что я никогда не буду ходить!   
Эрик дернулся так, словно его ударили, но Чарльзу уже было не до того, он уткнулся лицом в руки, пытаясь удержать накатившие слезы. Надо же, два дня он хотел заплакать и не мог, а стоило сорваться при ком-то - пожалуйста.  
Внезапно его обняли, Эрик опустился на колени перед ним и теперь обнимал, сильно и ласково одновременно, гладил по волосам. Чарльз толкнул его в грудь, хотел отпихнуть от себя, но Эрик не разжал объятий, и он сдался, уткнулся лбом в плечо. Слез почти не было, только всхлипы, сухие и рваные, драли горло. Эрик ничего не говорил и не утешал, положил ладонь ему на затылок и держал так, пока Чарльз не успокоился сам и не попытался отодвинутся. 

***  
Риптайд совершенно не понимал, что Магнето понимает под " чем-нибудь полезным". У него не было никакого задания, на базе сидели он, Азазель и Рейвен и чем заняться было совершенно непонятно. От скуки Риптайд перебрал всю почту - большей частью старые контакты Шоу, которые Магнето почему-то не перетаскивал под себя, но и отшивать не велел.   
Одна записка Риптайда заинтересовала. Требовался " специалист по работе на местности", " буду крайне признателен" и прилагались адрес и телефон. " специалистом по работе на местности обычно называли того, кто может шарахнуть по площади, то есть его. Риптайд еще посомневался, а потом набрал записанный номер. Ему ответила секретарь, а уже через секунду - низкий мужской голос:   
\- Слушаю вас.   
\- Вы оставили запрос на особого специалиста. Есть человек, готовый решит вашу проблему,- Рэп помнил что говорила в таких случаях Эмма.   
\- Прекрасно. Вы вовремя. Когда вы сможете прибыть...- он назвал адрес в Атланте. Риптайд машинально ответил стандартное " ожидайте меня через два часа", а потом только задумался как он объяснит отлучку. Но мужчина на том конце провода уже говорил:  
\- Прекрасно. Кого мне следует ожидать?   
Обычно они не пользовались именами. Но сейчас Рип ответил ему:  
\- С вами будет работать мистер Янош Квестед.   
До этого по имени называли только Шоу.   
\- Жду с нетерпением. 

Проблем было две: с транспортом и с разрешением вообще взяться за это дело. Риптайд решился спросить Азазеля:  
\- А где Магнето?  
\- Ушел,- краснолицый мутант для верности ткнул пальцем на дверь. Говорил на английском он очень плохо, хотя все понимал. Риптайд был уверен, что притворяется.   
\- Он мне велел заняться вот этим,- соврал Рип, показывая Азазелю записку. - Не поможешь с расстоянием?   
Азазель передернул хвостом. Ему явно не хотелось никуда отправляться.   
\- Ладно.   
\- И назад тоже, да? Когда ты сможешь...  
\- В семь. Horosho.  
Риптайд уже знал, это слово означает, что Азазель согласен.  

\- Мистер Квестед?  
Риптайд кивнул. К нему обратился не слишком высокий, дорого одетый мужчина. Он был красив и на лице явно читалась порода. Риптайд пожал ему руку, и крепкое чуть болезненное рукопожатие только подчеркивало ощущение уверенности и силы, исходившее от мужчины.   
\- Саймон. Я не сторонник всех этих формальностей.  
\- У вас, кажется, возникли определенные затруднения?  
\- Не слишком большие,- Саймон усмехнулся. - И я слышал, вы мастер справляться с такими. Позвольте указать вам дорогу, здесь недалеко.   
Он шагнул вперед, жестом указывая направление, и Риптайд почувствовал запах духов, сладкий, тяжелый и опасный.   
Через несколько минут они вышли в парапету высоко над морем. Под ними был порт, шумели погрузочные краны. Ветер бил в лицо и пах морем и солью, и Риптайд довольно вздохнул и расправил плечи, нежился в нем.   
Саймон терпеливо ждал, молча смотрел на него и слегка улыбался.   
\- Вон то судно,- он указал на легкий транспортник, грузившийся в порту.-на него уже доставлен груз, который не должен прибыть по назначению. Будет лучше если груз нельзя будет отправить повторно.   
Рип усмехнулся. Детская задачка.   
Ветер свернулся коконом вокруг него, и в руках родился крохотный вихрь, который втягивал в себя воздух и рос, а потом двинулся к морю. В порту закричали. Засуетились люди, но Риптайд не обращал на это внимания. Его больше интересовало судно, которое смерч ударил о причал с такой силой, что борта смялись и треснули, а потом оно скрылось под разбушевавшимися волнами. Рип встряхнулся, расслабил напряженные плечи. И, обернувшись к Саймону, наткнулся на удивленный и восхищенный взгляд.   
Так на него еще не смотрели.   
Риптайд залился краской, сообразив, что им откровенно и беззастенчиво любуются.   
\- Так вот, как вы это делаете..- задумчиво протянулся Саймон. А потом чуть тряхнул головой и улыбнулся.- Что ж, моя проблема решена, благодарю вас. И я хотел бы отпраздновать столь удачное решение, если, конечно, у вас есть время.  
Тон не предполагал отказа, но Рип и не собирался отказываться. У него было еще два часа, а база давно осточертела.   
Саймон еще раз улыбнулся ему, и коснулся плеча, показывая, что пора идти. Его ладонь даже сквозь ткань пиджака показалась Риптайду раскаленной.

***

Эрик отпустил его и попытался встать. Чарльз вцепился в его рубашку, боясь, что Эрик сейчас встанет и уйдет, совсем уйдет, а потом понял, каким жалким выглядит его жест и залился краской. Эрик послушно остался на месте.  - Нам нужно многое обсудить,- Эрик сейчас имел в виду не только Страйкера. И не столько его. - Как насчет...  
Снизу раздался вопль Шона и Эрик поморщился.   
\- О, черт, это Азазель.  
Чарльз улыбнулся ему, грустно но очень тепло.   
\- Иди. Я рад, что ты зашел.  
Эрик видел, что это прощание, Чарльз уверен, что он не вернется. И на минуту был готов отправить Азазеля к черту, и остаться здесь, не отходить от Чарльза ни на шаг. Но не смог,  
\- Я вернусь завтра,- пообещал он.   
\- В этом доме тебе всегда рады, знаешь ли,- мягко сказал Чарльз ему вслед.   
Азазель спокойно стоял посреди гостиной. Шон явно не знал что делать: нападать на врага или повременить, и, когда увидел Эрика, заметно обрадовался.   
\- А, это к тебе!  
\- Именно,- фыркнул Эрик. - Все в порядке?  
\- Да,- ответил Азазель. Баньши явно так не считал, но не стал спорить.


	3. Chapter 3

С тех пор, как Чарльз был ранен, он редко ел вместе со всеми. Когда смог вставать с постели, предпочитал появляться на кухне попозже, чтобы вокруг него не суетились, а он не мешал остальным громоздкой коляской. На следующее утро Шон и Алекс были донельзя удивлены, когда их обычную перебранку о том, кто не уследил за тостами, прервал голос Чарльза.   
\- Доброе утро. Отойди, пожалуйста, Шон, я тоже хочу позавтракать.   
Шон отскочил с дороги.   
Чарльз выглядел гораздо живее, чем последние дни, и взгляд у него был мрачный и решительный.   
Эрик пришел когда они как раз заканчивали завтрак. Впустил его Хенк и на кухню привел едва ли не шкирку: Зверь явно был не в восторге от гостя.   
\- Доброе утро, Эрик.   
\- Я рано?   
Чарльз одним глотком допил оставшийся кофе.   
\- Как раз вовремя. Поговорим в моем кабинете, - тон был приветливым, но исключительно деловым.   
Вчера Чарльз был так рад, что Эрик пришел, так отчаянно хотел, чтобы он остался, что забыл свои обиды. Хотелось обнимать его, говорить ночь напролет. Хотелось, чтобы Эрик сказал что-то ужасно глупое, вроде "Все будет хорошо", потому что ему Чарльз смог бы поверить. Потому что "Я справлюсь", которое он повторял себе каждое утро, давно завязло в зубах и превратилось в бессмысленный набор звуков.   
Утром все было по другому - Чарльз все еще не мог его простить. За то, что не появлялся полгода. За то, что пришел вчера, за свою вспышку, за то, что одного присутствия Эрика было достаточно, чтобы он забыл обо всем и повис у него на шее.   
В кабинете он предложил Эрику сесть.   
\- Ты хотел обсудить, что делать со Страйкером. Я слушаю.   
Эрик с минуту молчал и Чарльз понял, что он пришел, настроенный на совсем другой разговор, но не стал идти навстречу. Молча ждал, и Эрик резко кивнул:  
\- Итак о Страйкере. Убить его - совершенно неподходящий выход. Смерть Страйкера только придаст вес его словам, наверняка найдется другой продолжатель его дела, и программа будет запущена. Его нужно дискредитировать, и для этого нужен телепат. У меня есть человек, который выманит Страйкера на деловую встречу, пообещав деньги на его программу борьбы с мутантами. Мы будем в машине, но мне нужно знать как далеко тебе надо быть от объекта. Если все пройдет как надо, нас даже не заметят.  
Эрик помолчал немного и добавил, другим тоном, мягче и с беспокойством:   
\- Я не хочу рисковать тобой.   
Чарльз сердито прищурился:   
\- Я телепат, друг мой,- сказал он с явным привкусом яда в голосе. - И могу постоять за себя. Мне нужна информация о программе Страйкера, чтобы понять, что именно внушить ему. На месте времени разбираться не будет.   
\- Я принес то, что у нас есть,- Эрик передал ему пакет с бумагами, придвинулся ближе, чтобы видеть, как Чарльз будет разбирать их.   
\- Вот, взгляни сначала на это.   
Чарльз смотрел, как Эрик перебирает бумаги, и с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы коснуться его руки.

***  
Магнето с самого утра ушел к телепату Ксавье, и Риптайд воспользовался этим, чтобы встретиться с Саймоном еще раз. Речь шла о том, чтобы побеседовать о более тесном сотрудничестве, но они уже больше часа сидели в баре на побережье и говорили о чем угодно, кроме дела. Саймон рассказывал ему истории из жизни, и Риптайд смеялся, хотя не везде понимал, что должно быть смешным.  
\- И вот, я оказался один, в этом чертовом Эквадоре, на краю света. И тут...- Саймон, не прекращая говорить, коснулся руки Риптайда, словно желал привлечь его внимание к собственным словам. Пальцы у него были горячие, и Рип на несколько секунд потерял нить повествования, когда Саймон, словно так и нужно, начал поглаживать его по руке.  
\- Мы собирались поговорить о деле,- напомнил он, и откинулся немного назад, когда понял, что во время разговора придвинулся к Саймону совсем близко.   
\- Я так понимаю, ты не слишком доволен ситуацией, которая сложилась с... твоими друзьями. У меня намечается поездка в Латинскую Америку, есть проблемы, заслуживающие моего внимания. Решить их небанально было бы неплохо. Это займет несколько недель.   
\- Это интересное предложение,- от того, чтобы согласиться прямо сейчас, на месте, Риптайда удержала только гордость. 

***  
Судя по всему, документы Эрик получил от того, кому передал их непосредственно Страйкер. Это, а так же случайно оброненное Эриком " наш человек в правительстве", беспокоило Чарльза. Он ведь не сразу начал охотиться за Страйкером, он проворачивал какой-то свой план, возможно налаживал старые связи Шоу... Но зачем?   
Пасмурное утро превратилось в неожиданно теплый и солнечный день, а Чарльз так и не составил толкового мнения о том, что именно нужно делать. Предложение Страйкера ничего не говорило о главном: о его мотивах.   
\- Может сделаем перерыв и прогуляемся? На улице хорошо,- предложил Эрик. Он откинулся на спинку дивана и потер переносицу. - Мы уже пересмотрели все, что есть.   
\- Я еще не решил, что делать. Внушить ему отвращение к проекту? Но достаточно сильная мотивация это перебьет. Как и доброжелательное отношение к мутантам. Иметь бы что-то на самого Страйкера!  
Чарльз раздосадованно стукнул кулаком по ручке кресла. Как он беспомощен! Раньше можно было попытаться найти Страйкера, застать его врасплох, прочесть и понять что им движет. Сейчас даже схема, придуманная Эриком, была слишком сложной, громоздкой и рискованной.   
Но без него они не справятся. Смерть Страйкера ничего не решит. Он нужен, и неважно, может он ходить или нет, есть дело которое нужно сделать. Для всех мутантов.   
И Эрик... Чарльз поймал его взгляд - Леншерр почти сразу отвернулся, но телепат успел заметить с какой болью и нежностью на него смотрят. И присутствие Эрика, как ни странно, дарило ему успокоение, несмотря на все обиды.   
Чарльз еще раз покосился в окно.   
\- Я устал,- тихо признал он. - Ты был прав, погода хорошая. Пойдем гулять?  
У Чарльза горели щеки, когда Эрик помог ему спустить кресло по пандусу на крыльце. Он низко опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть румянец. Нужно привыкать. Ему жить с этим, он всю жизнь будет нуждаться в помощи. Нельзя запереть себя в комнате.   
\- Дальше я сам, спасибо.   
Эрик кивнул и пошел рядом. Он долго молчал, смотрел вокруг, но это молчание не было неуютным.   
Чарльз вспомнил, как еще давно они играли в шахматы в парке, и после очередной партии Эрик откинулся назад, опираясь на локти и долго молчал и смотрел в небо. Чарльз изучал его лицо, ужасно хотел провести кончиками пальцев по щеке, но не решался. Это молчание, как и сейчас, не было неуютным или неловким.   
Желание прикоснуться к Эрику прямо сейчас внезапно стало сильнее обиды. Чарльз тронул его за руку, и Эрик тут же повернул голову, коротко ему улыбнувшись.   
\- Туда,- Чарльз указал на аллею, уходящую в глубину парка. Дорожка была усыпана пожелтевшими листьями. Чарльз боялся сильно удаляться от дома, когда гулял один, а компания Шона или Алекса редко привлекала его.   
украдкой посматривал Эрика и с каждой минутой ему становилось все тоскливее. Не стоит обольщаться. Эрик не вернулся к нему - он пришел за помощью и уйдет, как только получит ее. Присутствие Эрика - средство выбраться из мрачной пучины отчаяния, но и только. Нельзя привязываться к нему и нельзя привязывать его к себе.   
\- Пойдем домой.  
\- Еще минуту,- отозвался Леншерр. Он жмурился и смотрел сквозь листья на осеннее солнце. А потом обернулся к Чарльзу и присел на корточки перед ним, взял за руку. Смотрел чуть улыбаясь, и Чарльз знал этот взгляд: Эрик открыто любовался им.   
Этого Чарльз меньше всего ожидал. Он привык уже, что его вид может вызывать жалость, неловкость или раздражение. Под взглядом Эрика Чарльз ощутил себя прежним: здоровым, свободным и красивым. Желанным.   
Он потянулся к Эрику, положил руку ему на затылок, чтобы привлечь к себе, и тот подался вперед, как будто именно этого и ждал. Лежавшую на подлокотнике руку Чарльза накрыла горячая ладонь, а потом Эрик поцеловал его, нежно и страстно одновременно, выплескивая накопившуюся за полгода тоску.   
Они целовались долго, никак не могли оторваться друг от друга. Эрик гладил его руки, перебирал волосы, Чарльз мог чувствовать, что он сдерживает себя, старается быть нежным. Чарльзу не хватало на это выдержки. Он запустил обе руки Эрику в волосы, то ласкал, то тянул за пряди и целовал, растеряв последние остатки неловкости.   
Когда они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга, губы у Эрика припухли от поцелуев. Чарльз не представлял, как страстно выглядит сейчас он сам, раскрасневшийся, глаза светятся от счастья.   
\- Домой?- мягко спросил Эрик, не сводя с него взгляда.- Ты, должно быть, замерз.   
Чарльза действительно начала бить дрожь, и он кивнул. Сказка рассеялась. Нужно было развернуть чертово кресло, к которому он до сих пор по-настоящему не привык...   
Эрик хотя бы не вмешивался, молча отступив с дороги.   
\- Мне скоро нужно будет уходить. Надо было договорится, чтобы Азазель пришел попозже, но завтра...  
\- Ты мог бы остаться на ужин.   
Эрик негромко фыркнул, и Чарльз рассмеялся, представив реакцию Зверя и Шона. Он не мог вспомнить, когда смеялся в последний раз. 

***

Они успели еще раз обсудить - столь же безрезультатно - Страйкера, прежде чем Эрик начал собираться.   
\- Я приду завтра. Мы должны решить, что делать, как можно быстрее...   
\- Чарльз! К телефону!- крикнул из соседней комнаты Шон. Чарльз немного поморщился и улыбнулся Эрику:  
\- Прошу прощения.   
Азазель в любом случае должен был появиться через пару минут, а пока Эрик присел на банкетку в холле. На столе рядом валялись газеты, и одна заметка внезапно привлекла его внимание.   
" Этой осенью наблюдается необычная активность атмосферных явлений. Так, ураганы были отмечены на побережье близ Атланты. Пострадали частные суда и прибрежные строения, пять человек госпитализированы. Гидрометцентр США не предупредил о надвигающихся ураганах, большая удача, что последствия оказались несерьезными."  
Эрик нахмурился: он был уверен, что это не имеет отношения к силам природы.   
С легким хлопком Азазель появился в холле. Эрик встал ему навстречу, но тут заметил Риптайда, непривычно счастливого, с растрепанными волосами, который вцепился в руку Азазеля. Эрик шагнул к нему, и улыбка Риптайда исчезла.   
\- Где ты был? - негромко и жестко поинтересовался Магнето. Риптайд не ответил, отведя глаза.  
\- Что за дела за моей спиной? Я предупреждал: обо всем мне докладывать. Или ты рассчитывал, что я не узнаю? Два урагана, такая мелочь, легко не заметить!   
\- Там была записка и я решил... Вы сами сказали мне заняться делом! - обвиняющим воскликнул Рип.   
\- Твою мать!..- Эрик вспылил окончательно, и замахнулся на него.   
На секунду он почувствовал, что не может двинуть рукой, а потом услышал резкий окрик Чарльза:  
\- Стой! Перестань!  
Эрик обернулся к нему, взбешенный чужим вмешательством. Чарльз хмурился, и у него было такое лицо, будто это его Эрик собирался ударить.   
\- Не в моем доме,- тихо и жестко сказал он. Эрик не стал отвечать. Взял Азазеля за руку и коротко приказал:   
\- В Хеллфайер.   
Когда они оказались на месте, Риптайд нервно покосился на него и сжался, ожидая удара. Но Магнето просто молча развернулся и ушел. Азазель буркнул что-то неразборчивое, но в его тоне слышался упрек.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда Эрик пришел на следующий день, Чарльз встретил его холодно. Нет, они и близко не вернулись к тем отношениям, что были до Кубы, но вчера Чарльз начал улыбаться ему, держал за руку, и позволил поцеловать. Сегодня он резко подался назад, когда Эрик подошел.   
\- Я думал, мне показалось,- негромко сказал Чарльз.- Но нет, ты изменился. В кого ты превратился, Эрик?  
Тот настолько удивился, что не сразу нашелся с ответом.   
\- Я прочитал вчера Азазеля и Риптайда,- пояснил Чарльз. - И то, что я увидел...   
Тон у него внезапно изменился на требовательный.   
\- Как ты вышел на Страйкера?   
\- Случайно узнал.   
Чарльз дернулся, будто его ударили.   
\- Теперь ты еще и врешь мне.  
\- О, ты же у нас телепат! Так зачем задавать вопросы - просто прочитай!   
\- Ты знаешь, что я никогда этого не сделаю!   
Эрик поморщился, вздохнул.   
\- Я возобновлял старые связи Шоу. В правительстве. Одному из его людей Страйкер предложил финансировать совместный проект.  
\- Тебе нужны свои люди в правительстве. Зачем?   
\- Ты не понимаешь? Я действительно изменился, Чарльз. Я понял, что война здесь не поможет. Какими бы силами мы не обладали, нас только четверо, - Эрик говорил все громче и энергичнее. - Я хочу создать мир, в котором мутантам будет безопасно. На тех политиков, которые получат свои места за деньги Шоу есть компромат. Они будут принимать нужные законы. Они обезопасят мутантов.   
\- Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Эрик. Ты ничего не делаешь наполовину. Что, через несколько лет у нас будет президент, продвинутый тобой? А ты будешь серым кардиналом правительства, тянущим за ниточки?   
\- Не совсем так, но близко. Это будет мир для мутантов, Чарли. Безопасный. Где они будут защищены законами и уважаемы. Где каждый будет знать, что выступив против мутантов, он навлечет на себя большие проблемы.   
\- Уважаемы через страх? Даже твои люди тебя боятся! - Чарльз подался вперед и смотрел ему в глаза, говоря негромко, но яростно.- Знаешь, что я увидел, когда прочитал их? Ты превращаешься в Шоу, Эрик!   
От лица Леншерра отхлынула кровь. Он резко наклонился, опираясь на подлокотники кресла.   
\- Я никогда не...   
Чарльз отшатнулся назад и невольно зажмурился, словно ожидая удара. Эрик осекся, это отрезвило его. Он резко отдернул руки, отступил назад.   
Чарльз открыл глаза и смотрел на него теперь с грустью и сожалением.   
\- Разве это ты, Эрик?  
\- Да, это я. Жаль, что ты не понял этого раньше. - Леншерр отвернулся и молча вышел из комнаты. 

На подготовку к операции « по промывке мозгов Страйкеру» Эрик явился вместе с Азазелем. Он старался не смотреть на Чарльза, поздоровался с ним отстраненно и все. Чарльз не мог понять, жаль ему, или он злится.   
\- План довольно прост. Страйкера приглашают на встречу вот сюда,- Эрик показал место на карте. - Мы приедем на машине. Высовываться не будем. Пока он выйдет из машины и зайдет в здание у нас будет несколько минут. Немного. Тебе хватит?   
\- Должно хватить.   
\- Хорошо. Если все пройдет как надо, мы просто уедем. Если нет - Азазель будет ждать здесь, на набережной, это примерно в пяти минут езды. И регулярно наведываться туда, в какое-то укромное место.   
\- Уже присмотрел,- вставил Азазель. Говорил он с ужасающим акцентом, но явно понимал все.   
\- Он - твоя страховка. - сообщил Эрик Чарльзу. - Если со мной что-то случится, Азазель вытащит тебя оттуда.   
У Чарльза екнуло в груди.   
\- Я понял,- отозвался он уже мягче.   
\- Место встречи в городе, но там не много людей, так что сюрпризов быть не должно, – Эрик вернулся к карте. - В основном там находятся офисные здания. Вот это не сдается в аренду, оно единственное окнами на нужную нам улицу. Остальные сданы. Все должно пройти незаметно, никто, включая Страйкера, и не сообразит, что мы вмешались. 

***  
У Чарльза было смутное ощущение, что что-то обязано пойти не так. Он говорил себе, что это просто страх - навсегда въевшийся в душу после Кубы. Они все продумали. Они не будут вступать с бой, они просто гуляют... Нет, едут по делу...   
Чтобы отвлечься, он посмотрел на Эрика. Чарльз не знал, что он умеет водить машину. Эрик повернул голову, почувствовав его взгляд.   
\- Прости меня,- вырвалось у Чарльза.- Я не должен был так говорить. Про Шоу.   
Эрик покачал головой:   
\- Я никогда не стану таким как он.   
Чарльз хотел возразить ему, но прикусил язык. Не сейчас. Они подъезжали к месту назначения, и он сосредоточился, на всякий случай сканируя улицу. Леншерр остановил машину под соседним домом, будто собирался туда.   
\- Эрик,- Чарльз предупреждающе тронул его за плечо. - Там люди.   
\- Где именно?  
Чарльз указал на пустое офисное здание.   
\- Они наблюдают.   
Он хотел еще добавить, что, возможно, это просто страховка Страйкера, но у Эрика интуиция работала лучше. Он завел мотор.  
В ту же секунду по машине начали стрелять. Лобовое стекло осыпалось осколками, Эрик рявкнул "Пригнись!", и Чарльз послушно уткнулся лбом в колени, прикрыв руками голову. Он ударил вокруг всем, чем мог, насколько дотянулся. Несколько человек вскрикнули и выронили оружие, но их было гораздо больше, чем Чарльз мог остановить вслепую. На улице что-то грохнуло. Машина тронулась рывком, Эрик сдавленно выругался.   
Чарльз испугался, что он ранен, и поднял голову. Эрик грубо толкнул его в спину, вынуждая нагнуться опять. Машину занесло на повороте, а потом они поехали ровнее.  
Чарльз выпрямился.  
\- Ты не ранен?  
Эрик покачал головой. Руки у него были покрыты порезами от стекла.   
\- Ты?- он коротко покосился на Чарльза.   
\- В порядке,- у Чарльза саднило плечо, должно быть тоже оцарапало осколком, он скосил глаза... В плече, пробив насквозь и пиджак и рубашку, торчал короткий дротик с ампулой.  
\- Я... Эм... Нет.   
\- Что?..- Леншерр повернул голову и зло выругался. Он резко свернул в какую-то подворотню и остановил машину. Не обращая внимания на невольный возглас Чарльза, Эрик рванул на нем рубашку, чтобы обнажить плечо.. Кожа вокруг ранки немного покраснела и припухла. Чарльз охнул и стиснул зубы, когда чужие пальцы больно сдавили плечо, так что выступила кровь. Но потом боль отошла на второй план: Эрик припал ртом к ране, пытаясь отсосать яд.   
Чарльзу даже не было страшно, он чувствовал руки и губы Эрика на своей коже, щеки горели, сердце стучало в ушах.   
Эрик отстранился, сплюнув кровь.   
\- Что чувствуешь?   
\- Ничего. Кажется...   
\- Это должно быть снотворное.   
\- Я не хочу спать.   
Эрик нахмурился, сжав губы, чтобы не дать себе озвучить страшные подозрения. Он опять завел машину, и через три минуты они были на набережной. Эрик открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского сиденья и наклонился к нему.   
\- Держись. Быстрее.   
Чарльз обнял его за шею, прижался ближе. Вот теперь ему было страшно. Эрик вытащил его из машины и поднял на руки, кое-как удерживая тело Чарльза на весу. Он столкнул автомобиль в воду, а через секунду рядом с ними появился Азазель.   
\- Особняк Ксавье.


	5. Chapter 5

На крик Эрика к ним тут же подбежал Хэнк.   
\- Чарльз ранен. Похоже на сонную пулю, но черт его знает, что в ней.   
\- Неси его вниз,- приказал Хэнк, и это было скорее похоже на рычание.   
Эрик уложил Чарльза на кушетку в лаборатории и ушел, коротко бросив "скоро вернусь». Чарльзу стало еще страшнее. Хэнк суетился вокруг, набирал кровь в пробирку, промывал рану.   
\- Эрик сказал, это, должно быть, снотворное.   
Зверь молча покачал головой.   
У Чарльза началась лихорадка, его трясло и быстро становилось все хуже. В полубреду он, кажется, звал Эрика, и тот пришел, хотя раньше не приходил никогда, и держал его за руку, и переговаривался о чем-то с Хэнком, и у Эрика был испуганный голос. Хэнку он наверное казался злым, но Чарльз знал, что это страх. Он слышал эти нотки, когда Эрик успокаивал его там, на пляже, он говорил тогда "Все будет хорошо", но Чарльз слышал этот страх и не мог поверить его словам.   
Он проснулся через несколько часов, замерзший, измученный жаждой и совершенно один. Чарльз открыл глаза и огляделся, и вдруг понял, что то теплое на его руке - не одеяло, а ладонь Эрика. Что Леншерр спит, уронив голову на край кушетки. Или не спит?  
Чарльз не чувствовал его. Он испугался, что Эрик ранен и потерял сознание, и слабо тряхнул его за плечо. Мутант мгновенно вскинул голову.   
\- Чарли? Ты проснулся?   
Голос у него был пустой, а лицо ничего не выражало. «Нет,- внезапно понял Чарльз. - Он хмурится. Он смотрит как-то... Как-то не так. Только я не могу понять, что это за чувства, потому что я его не слышу.»  
Он потянулся телепатией так далеко, как только мог, но мир, казалось, вымер. Он ничего не чувствовал. Абсолютно ничего. Эрик что-то спрашивал, но Чарльз не слышал его. Он тянулся так сильно, как мог, пока от напряжения кровь не начала стучать в висках.   
Эрик сжал его ладонь, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.   
\- Чарли! Посмотри на меня. Ну! Что случилось?   
\- Я ничего не слышу...- он вовремя сообразил, как это могло прозвучать, и добавил, - Телепатия. Ее нет, я не слышу ничего. Даже тебя.   
Эрик кивнул и успокаивающе погладил его по руке.  
\- Мы подозревали что-то подобное. Я позову Хэнка.   
Чарльзу было трудно распознать выражение лица даже у Эрика, а уж что выражала морда Хэнка он и представить себе не мог.   
\- То, что было в ампуле, блокирует твои способности. Я пока не понимаю как.   
\- И надолго это?- Чарльз очень старался, чтобы его голос не дрожал.   
\- Не знаю. Может быть на несколько часов. Или дней.   
Чарльзу хотелось кричать. За что ему еще и это? Почему нужно отобрать у него все? Кроме телепатии у него ничего не осталось. А если… если это навсегда? Он не мог думать от ужаса.   
Эрик прикоснулся к его плечу.   
\- Давай я отнесу тебя наверх. Ты устал, нужно отдохнуть…  
Чарльз оттолкнул его руку. Если бы Эрик прикасался к нему еще хоть на секунду дольше, он бы не выдержал, сорвался.   
\- Нет. Хэнк мне поможет.   
Эрик хмурился, медлил и смотрел как-то… непривычно, и от этого Чарльзу почему-то было еще больнее.   
\- Ну же, иди! Я справлюсь сам. 

•••  
В коридоре Азазель препирался с Баньши. Точнее, Баньши крутился вокруг краснокожего мутанта, пытаясь выяснить «А почему это Чарльза подстрелили, твой Магнето же обещал его защищать, что пошло не так?», но Азазель отмалчивался и только раздраженно помахивал хвостом.   
Эрику даже не понадобилось ничего говорить, он только кивнул, взялся за протянутую руку – и они оказались на базе. Эрику показалось, что Азазель сочувственно смотрит на него, но наверное только показалось.  
Его уже ждали.   
\- Мистик? Вы что-то выяснили?   
\- Этот козел сам сдал нас Страйкеру!- выплюнула Рейвен.   
Она могла отказываться говорить с Чарльзом, обижаться на него, сердиться, но было видно, как сильно она его любит. Эрик не стал спрашивать, что они сделали с предателем. И без того понятно.   
\- Чарльза подстрелили дротиком с лекарством, которое временно блокирует способности,- сообщил он. - Поэтому меняем план. Мы не можем обезвредить Страйкера, его нужно убить. Но с минимальным резонансом, чтобы никто не подумал, что в этом замешаны мутанты.   
\- Ураган? - предложил Риптайд.   
\- Я сказал "с минимальным резонансом"! Какой к черту ураган после того, что ты устроил в Атланте?!!  
Риптайд опустил глаза и промолчал. - В идеале все должно быть похоже на несчастный случай. Мистик, Азазель, мне нужно, чтобы вы проследили за Страйкером. Очень аккуратно. Риптайд, ты остаешься здесь, сторожить базу. Чтоб сидел тихо!.. Я буду у Ч... В особняке Ксавье.   
Эрик зашел к себе, взять чистую одежду. Он совсем не удивился, когда спустя пару минут в дверях возникла Рейвен.  
\- Как он?  
\- Прогнал меня,- хмыкнул Эрик. Было что-то приятное в том, чтобы говорить с Рейвен о Чарльзе. Они оба его любили.   
\- Значит совсем плохо, - понимающе кивнула она.   
\- Не хочешь пойти со мной?Мистик покачала головой.   
\- Не в этот раз.

***  
Эрик вернулся только вечером. Чарльз был уже в постели и пытался читать.   
\- Кто там?  
Как неуверенно он чувствовал себя без способностей! Огромный пустой дом пугал, по лицам было не всегда понятно, что окружающие думают или чувствуют, и он даже не знал, кто стоит за дверью.   
\- Это Эрик,- Чарльз ненавидел его сейчас за этот мягкий тон.   
\- Входи.   
\- Что сказал Хэнк?  
Чарльз пожал плечами:  
\- Он ни в чем не уверен. Вакцина, должно быть, пробная, она может вообще действовать не так, как планировали ее создатели. Если бы у нас была возможность провести анализы, он бы разработал противоядие. Точнее, мог бы попытаться. А сейчас ничего не понятно.   
Эрик кивнул. Чарльз приглашающе похлопал по кровати и он сел рядом, прижался теплым боком к его бедру.   
\- Не думаю, что действие вакцины необратимо. Зачем навсегда лишать способностей? Проще убить.  
\- Как непрактично,- хмыкнул Чарльз, но чуточку повеселел и улыбнулся .   
\- Нам придется заняться Страйкером еще раз - и тогда будет возможность добыть эту дрянь. Нужно выждать какое-то время прежде чем атаковать снова, но...

Чарльз его не слушал. Что-то происходило, что-то безумно важное, а он никак не мог понять, что именно. Эрик подвинулся, прижимаясь плотнее. Было безумно приятно чувствовать его тепло, даже через одеяло.   
О Боже.   
У Чарльза перехватило горло. Он чувствовал ногой тепло Эрика.   
\- Эрик!- Чарльз схватил его за руку, даже не заметив, что перебил. - Я могу... Ноги, я чувствую... Ох нет, только бы не показалось!.  
Эрик бесцеремонно откинул в сторону одеяло и положил теплую руку ему на бедро.   
\- Здесь?  
\- Да! О господи, это правда! Не показалось...   
Эрик провел ладонью вниз по ноге, колено, щиколотка, но этого Чарльз не чувствовал. Зато вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда Эрик прикоснулся к ступне, ощущение смазанное и неясное.   
\- Здесь тоже!   
\- У тебя ноги ледяные,- заметил Эрик мимоходом.   
\- К черту!..   
Эрик хотел укрыть его одеялом, но Чарльз обнял его за шею, потянул к себе. Эрик не ожидал этого и почти упал на него, охнул и они оба рассмеялись. Чарльзу не было так хорошо уже очень, очень давно. Он все еще обнимал Эрика за шею, заглянул ему в лицо - такое счастливое, разве у Эрика бывает такое выражение?.. А в следующий миг Эрик прижимал его к постели за плечи и они целовались, страстно и немного неловко, отвыкли друг от друга. Руки Эрика мгновенно оказались под пижамной курткой, он гладил Чарльза по животу, по бокам, целовал жадно. Чарльз мог только стонать ему в губы и не то гладить, не то царапать плечи через одежду. А потом прижимать к себе крепко, чтобы чувствовать, что Эрик здесь и никуда не денется.   
Эрик отстранился немного, поцеловал его в шею, легонько куснул под самым ухом, и следующий стон вышел смущающе громко. Хотелось обхватить его еще и ногами, прижаться бедрами вплотную, только Чарльз не...   
Он не мог.   
\- Стой, стой. Эрик, хватит, пожалуйста...  
Леншерр послушно отпустил его, отодвинулся немного. Под его вопросительным взглядом Чарльз почувствовал себя неуютно и буркнул сердито:  
\- Я же не могу, ты забыл?!!  
\- Да, я не... Прости.   
Эрик лег рядом и обнял его, и некоторое время молчал, ожидая пока уйдет опьянявшее его возбуждение. У Чарльза горело лицо. Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя так неловко.   
\- Ты выздоравливаешь,- мягко заметил Эрик. - Все еще будет. Я подожду.   
Чарльза до печенок достала его жалость. Он внезапно толкнул Эрика в плечо, вынуждая перевернутся на спину. Провел рукой по животу вниз.   
\- Что ты...  
Эрик сорвался на стон и больше не пытался возражать, откинул голову на подушку и крепко зажмурился. Чарльз гладил его через одежду, пока возился с пряжкой ремня. Эрик потянулся помочь ему и пальцы у него дрожали от возбуждения. Он задохнулся, когда Чарльз прикоснулся к члену.   
\- Чарли...  
\- Шшш! Тихо. Пошел ты в задницу, Леншерр, со своей жалостью и пониманием. Я еще могу кое-что предложить, - Чарльз гладил только кончиками пальцев, дразнился, вынуждая Эрика стонать и кусать губы. Голос Чарльза, низкий и мурчащий от желания, проникал, казалось, под кожу.   
Эрик зашипел от разочарования, когда Чарльз убрал руку и открыл глаза - только чтобы увидеть, как он облизывает себе ладонь - а потом рука вернулась, только Чарльз уже не дразнил, а дрочил ему, сильно и быстро, словно и сам не мог сдержаться.   
Эрик обнял его за шею и потянулся поцеловать, жадно, горячо. Гладил по волосам, по щеке, а потом откинул голову и зажмурился, толкаясь в ласкавшую его руку. Чарльз любовался им и страшно жалел, что на Эрике слишком много одежды и нельзя поцеловать, а то и куснуть доверчиво открытое горло. А когда тот протяжно застонал, сам потянулся к нему, глуша стон поцелуем, и почувствовал, как Эрик выплескивается ему в руку.   
А потом Эрик обнял его, прижался щекой к плечу, и Чарльз без всяких способностей чувствовал, что он расслабленно улыбается.


	6. Chapter 6

Риптайд честно и безвылазно охранял базу больше месяца, прежде чем взвыл от скуки. Рейвен и Азазель мотались по всей Америке, выслеживая Страйкера, Эрик появлялся редко, только звонил каждые пару дней, чтобы передавать несколько слов для Мистик, а вот Рипу заняться было решительно нечем. На фоне работы на Шоу - то есть дел, поездок, интриг, множества планов, новых людей, парочки разваленных городских кварталов и потопленного полицейского судна – от тоски можно было повеситься. Рип решил, что ему решительно разонравился Хеллфайер, вот только уйти было некуда.   
Наконец выдался день, когда Мистик торчала вместе со Страйкером на какой-то конференции, а Азазель остался на базе. Риптайд решил воспользоваться моментом и попросил Азазеля подменить его – хотел «немного проветриться». Азазель хмыкнул, но без вопросов доставил Яноша в Атланту, предупредив на прощание, чтоб никаких фокусов. Рип и сам был не дурак, и устраивать торнадо не собирался.

А Эрик на эти дни практически поселился у Чарльза. Он чувствовал себя в некоторой степени виноватым, перед новой командой Хеллфайера: было слишком похоже, что он сначала позвал их с собой, а потом бросил. Но сейчас он был нужен здесь. Нужен Чарльзу. И решение Леншерр для себя уже принял.   
Чарльзу, тем временем, стремительно становилось лучше. Телепатия так и не вернулась, но спустя несколько дней он перестал совсем уж растерянно смотреть на собеседников, и, кажется, вспомнил, как понимать людей, их чувства и настроение без вечного мысленного эха.   
Зато ноги оживали. Ходить Чарльз еще не мог, но все чувствовал, и с каждым днем ему становилось лучше. Он тренировал бы ослабевшие мышцы днями напролет, если бы не Хэнк, который изрядно обругал его и велел не доводить себя до изнеможения.   
С Эриком Чарльз вроде бы помирился – сейчас, когда оба с нетерпением ожидали окончательного выздоровления, прежние разногласия были забыты, хотя между ними все еще иногда возникала неловкость. В глубине души Чарльз не мог перестать злиться, а лечебные процедуры, часто неприятные и болезненные, иногда заставляли его срываться. Особенно если он замечал, что Эрик видит, как ему плохо.   
Те часы, которые он не проводил с Чарльзом, Эрик посвящал разработке плана по устранению Страйкера. Он много гулял в парке, обдумывая информацию, которую собирали Рейвен и Азазель.   
Однажды вечером он вернулся в дом раньше обычного, расстроенный тем, что для надежного плана информации пока катастрофически не хватало, а ненадежных уже накопилось с десяток. Не найдя Чарльза ни в гостиной, ни в библиотеке, Эрик решил проверить спальню. Но только он собрался постучать, как услышал за дверью громкий звук удара и приглушенное шипение, словно кто-то старался сдержать болезненный стон. Эрик распахнул дверь.  
Чарльз сидел на полу, опираясь на руки. Судя по судорожным движениям, он силился встать на колени, но ослабевшие ноги не повиновались. Чарльз низко опустил голову и крепко зажмурился, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не завыть от разочарования и беспомощности.   
\- Чарли!..  
Тот дернулся всем телом и резко повернул голову.   
\- Эрик? Черт, я не закрыл... Я занят, позже. Выйди, пожалуйста.   
Леншерр проигнорировал его просьбу, подошел и присел на корточки рядом.  
\- Ты не ушибся?  
\- Я же сказал, выйди,- повторил Чарльз жестче. Эрик встретился с ним глазами и Чарльз заметил, несмотря на раздражение, что взгляд у него был наполнен виной и болью.  
\- Хорошо,- негромко отозвался Эрик.- Позволь я хотя бы помогу?  
Он наклонился к Чарльзу, предлагая обнять себя за шею. Чарльз знал, что сейчас будет. Он позволит поднять себя с пола, Эрик положит его на кровать и выйдет. А он, оставшись один, вновь попробует встать и удержаться на ослабевших ногах...   
Чарльз обнял Эрика, но сердито мотнул головой, когда тот попытался поднять его на руки.   
\- Нет! Помоги мне встать!   
Эрик торопливо кивнул и лицо у него посветлело. Он наклонился так, чтобы Чарльз мог опереться на плечо, и медленно выпрямился, принимая большую часть его веса.   
Ноги дрожали и разъезжались. Чарльз вцепился Эрику в плечи так, что тот поморщился от боли. Атрофировавшиеся мышцы не выдерживали веса, чувство равновесия отказывало, а когда он попытался сделать шаг, движение вышло конвульсивно резким, и он едва не упал.   
\- Ш-ш-ш! Тихо!..- Эрик поудобнее обхватил его за пояс. - Не спеши так, не сразу.   
Чарльз заставил себя успокоиться и просто стоять, чтобы вспомнить как это. Ноги казались ненадежными и чужими, как ходули. А через минуту колени подломились и он упал бы, если бы Эрик не притиснул его к себе.   
\- Я держу,- тихо успокоил он Чарльза. 

Риптайд обожал море. Ему нравился огромный простор и вечные ветра, свободные, дикие и сильные, не стихавшие ни на минуту. Бесконечное движение, сила, так легко подчинявшаяся его воле.   
Яхта Саймона была почти такой же роскошной, как Каспартина, только вместо идеально белого каюта была обшита темным деревом, и выглядела гораздо уютнее. Саймон увел его с палубы, только когда начали опускаться сумерки. Несмотря на порывистый ветер и волны, Риптайд простоял на носу довольно долго, его забрызгало морской водой, так что он продрог на ветру и теперь немного дрожал. Саймон обнял его за плечи. Риптайд придвинулся ближе к нему – вначале просто ради тепла, а затем – привлеченный чувственным взглядом.  
Саймон усмехнулся уголком губ и, немного наклонив голову, поцеловал его, властно и грубовато.  
\- Не думал, что тебя придется ждать так долго,- хмыкнул он, и, не давая Риптайду ответить, поцеловал еще раз, жестче прижал к себе и положил руку на затылок, не позволяя отстранится. Впрочем, Рипу и не хотелось.   
Это ощущалось по-другому, совсем не так, как с женщиной – Саймон был выше и сильнее его, а еще – напористее, он вел в этом поцелуе, заставляя Риптайда подчиняться и отвечать. Он были достаточно близко, чтобы Рип чувствовал чужой член, прижавшийся к его бедру. Саймон толкнул его к столу, так что Рип вынужден был схватиться за его плечи, чтобы не упасть, и просунул колено ему между ног.   
Риптайд обнял его, чувствуя себя немного неловко. Он не привык, что партнер может быть таким напористым. Саймон жадно целовал его, иногда почти больно, руки с талии мгновенно спустились Риптайду на задницу. Тот отозвался стоном, и Саймон, должно быть, счел, что для прелюдии достаточно. Он привычным движением развернул Рипа спиной к себе и подтолкнул так, что тот почти упал грудью на стол, опираясь на локти.   
\- Стой, подожди...   
Внезапно его затрясло, Саймон расстегивал на нем брюки и тискал, грубые руки на заднице, в паху, а когда Рип попытался отодвинуться, просто стиснул за бедра сильнее.   
\- Нет! Пусти меня! - Риптайд оттолкнул его, пытаясь вырваться. Саймон хлестнул его по лицу тыльной сторой ладони.   
\- Прекрати ломаться!. Недотрога хуже баб!..  
Риптайд с силой оттолкнул его, его трясло от страха и ярости, щека горела от удара. Саймон ударил его еще раз, гораздо сильнее, так что Риптайд не устоял на ногах и налетел головой на стоявшую на столе тяжелую лампу. В глазах у него на секунду потемнело. А Саймон, воспользовавшись этим, надавил ему на затылок, вжимая в стол лицом и грудью. Прижался пахом к ягодицам.   
Риптайд сжался и заскулил, но после удара по голове он уже не мог ни сосредоточиться, ни сопротивляться. Внезапно что-то хлопнуло, и рука, давившая ему на загривок, исчезла. Риптайд дернулся в сторону и упал бы, но его поймали за плечи, и Янош неуклюже уткнулся лбом в китель Азазеля.   
\- Тише, - буркнул тот, когда перепуганный Рип чуть не съездил ему по носу.  
Над головой у Риптайда затряслась люстра, и он внезапно понял, что все металлические предметы в комнате тихо вибрируют. Он отстранился немного, чтобы видеть, что происходит. Хвост Азазеля покачивался у его щеки. Риптайд мельком удивился, что Азазель не убрал руку с его плеча. Саймон валялся на полу, лицо у него было разбито в кровь. Эрик стоял над ним, и от его взгляда Риптайд невольно поежился.   
\- Мы искали тебя. – Голос у Магнето тоже был не очень ласковый.  
Рип судорожно кивнул.   
\- Я... Простите.  
Щеки горели. Облажаться еще сильнее было просто невозможно.   
Риптайд смотрел на Эрика, и не заметил, как Саймон полез под пиджак, и вытащил пистолет. Магнето повернул голову на движение и среагировал мгновенно: пистолет рванулся у Саймона из руки. Мужчина подавился криком, когда ему выбило лежащий на спуске палец.   
\- Ах ты, чертов гребанный…- Риптайд от избытка эмоций перешел на испанский. Вот кто виноват в его унижении. Как он вообще посмел…   
В руках у Риптайда закрутился смерч, и сейчас это было так легко, никаких усилий. Ветер пришел сам. Его было слишком много, а Рип был слишком зол. Он разнесет здесь все.   
\- Если хочешь, то вперед,- Магнето безразлично кивнул на мужчину. – И пойдем. У нас полно работы.  
Рип покачал головой и опустил руки.   
\- Не стоит того,- сказал он на испанском. Саймон посмотрел на него снизу вверх, насмешливо скривив губы, и Рип не выдержал, пнул его дважды, в лицо и в пах.   
\- Ты чертов урод, - бросил он, не заботясь о том, поймет тот или нет, и выпрямился. Провел ладонью по лицу, стараясь выглядеть спокойно. Магнето хмурился, и Рип понял, что на базе его ожидает самый большой за все это время разнос, но сейчас это будет справедливо. Он сам во всем виноват, идиот.  
Азазель протянул руки им обоим, и, дождавшись кивка Эрика, забрал их на базу. 

Риптайд ожидал, что его сходу выругают и приставят к делу, потому что, раз уж Магнето разыскивал нерадивых подчиненных по всему восточному побережью, то дело действительно срочное. Но вместо разноса Эрик положил ладонь ему на плечо.   
\- Ты в порядке?- спросил он, и в вопросе прозвучала тревога.  
\- Да… Да, я в порядке. Прошу прощения.  
Риптайд был удивлен и заботой в голосе Магнето, и тем, как тот ободряюще сжал его плечо.  
\- Иди умойся. У тебя лицо в крови.  
Когда физиономия Риптайда отразилась в зеркале, стало понятно, почему Магнето вдруг забеспокоился. Выглядел Янош действительно жалко: растрепанные волосы, полурасстегнутая рубашка, губа разбита, а на щеке проступил след от удара.   
Внезапно у него за спиной материализовался Азазель. Риптайд вздрогнул от неожиданности, и Азазель быстро отступил на шаг назад.   
\- Помочь? - В руках у него была аптечка.  
Рип пожал плечами. С чего вдруг? Это всего лишь ссадина. Но Азазель видимо принял это за разрешение, потому что поставил коробку на край раковины, и осторожно прикоснулся к щеке. Он взял Рипа за подбородок и повернул его голову к свету, а затем принялся аккуратно смывать кровь. Рип поглядывал на него, удивляясь, какое сосредоточенное у Азазеля лицо и как бережно он прикасается.  
Азазель вполголоса пробормотал себе под нос что-то на русском, и нахмурился.  
\- Только это? – он указал на щеку Рипа.   
\- Еще впечатался головой в лампу. Думал вырублюсь,- неловко и нарочито грубо признался Рип. Чуткие пальцы Азазеля прошлись по его виску, отводя волосы.   
\- Болит?  
\- Немного.  
Азазель хмыкнул и коротко провел рукой по волосам, словно погладил.   
\- Тогда идем. Тебя ждут.   
И вышел первым, не дожидаясь Рипа. Тот выдохнул, поправил одежду и постарался принять спокойный вид человека у которого не было полчаса назад худшего свидания в его жизни.  
Когда Риптайд вошел, Азазель уже устроился в своем кресле, а Магнето сидел на краю стола и вертел в руках карту. Мистик, против обыкновения в своем светловолосом облике, стояла рядом с ним, и выглядела немного растерянной.  
\- … Документы у нас будут, об этом не беспокойся, - говорил Эрик.- Главное, чтобы тюрьма для мутантов действительно оказалась в этой точке. У нас не будет второго шанса.  
Он заметил стоящего в дверях Рипа и кивнул ему, жестом пригласив подойти.  
\- Искать неприятностей на свою голову больше не нужно,- беззлобно пошутил Магнето.- Теперь у нас есть дело.   
\- Страйкер не устоял перед очень сильным и искренним интересом к его делу, - усмехнулась Мистик и указала на место на карте.- По его словам вот этот район необыкновенно хорошо подходит, чтобы спрятать нечто…. Социально неодобряемое.   
\- Мы не подбирались близко, но строение, напоминающее тюрьму, там точно есть…- задумчиво протянул Магнето. – Ладно. Вот что мы сделаем...


	7. Chapter 7

Агент Страйкер не обращал внимания на дорогу. Он мысленно отмечал прогресс в планах и наслаждался ощущением, что все идет как надо. Организация лабораторий и изолятора практически завершена. Он смог найти достаточно подопытных образцов, чтобы ученым было с чем работать. Конечно, вакцина еще была несовершенна - она действовала по-разному на всех подопытных, и эффект не всегда был постоянным. Система опознания тоже нуждалась в доработке. Она идентифицировала мутантов с заметными изменениями организма, но этого мало. Если бы ему удалось заполучить одного из тех, кто выглядит совершенно как люди! Если бы он мог в полной мере воспользоваться возможностями полиции... Это на огромный шаг приблизило бы Страйкера к цели. Он часто жалел, что упустил мутантов год назад, когда они сами пришли в ЦРУ. Но тогда он еще плохо понимал, с чем столкнулся.  
Страйкер обратил внимание на потемневшее небо только когда облака над его головой, повинуясь ветру, начали завиваться в спираль. 

Нельзя управлять стихией, оставаясь равнодушным. Воздушные потоки в руках Риптайда извивались, как змеи, готовые по его слову наброситься и растерзать, сдавить, смять в лепешку. Его злость, накопленное за месяцы раздражение, восторг, удивление, обида, ярость - все сплеталось в один сумасшедший клубок, становилось порывами и струями ветра, и мир вокруг отзывался - пел, злился и удивлялся вместе с ним.  
Азазель стоял рядом, в шаге от него, и смотрел, как, повинуясь силе Риптайда, поднимается ветер. Вначале просто легкий ветерок, но вот Рип резко вскинул руку, и порыв ударил в лицо, бросил в глаза горсть пыли. Над дорогой закружились листья. Ветер крепчал, воздушные струи свивались в кокон, пока, наконец, не превратились в воронку, дикую, необузданную и страшную. Риптайд стоял в центре шторма, волосы растрепаны ветром, глаза закрыты. Он поил ветер своей злостью и улыбался.  
\- Едут,- негромко сказал Азазель, указывая на дорогу.   
Водитель только заметил шторм и, должно быть, ударил по тормозам. Машину занесло. И в этот миг Риптайд бросил вперед всю мощь урагана.  
Автомобиль протащило по дороге и ударило о дерево. Металл смялся, посыпались стекла. Соседнее дерево с треском обрушилось на капот. Азазель невольно придвинулся ближе к Риптайду, а вокруг них бушевал ураган, поднимая с земли ветки и камни. Еще одно дерево рухнуло, сминая крышу, и до них донесся чей-то крик, едва различимый за свистом ветра. Ураган подхватил осколки стекла и обломки металла, закрутил их, швырнул, словно картечь.   
Риптайд опустил руки. Здесь, в центре шторма, было тихо, а ураган безумствовал вокруг, уже не нуждаясь в чужой силе. Азазель смотрел на него с знакомым Рипу искренним восхищением, и это было бы приятно, если бы не… Янош передернул плечами:  
\- Что смотришь?  
Азазель отвел глаза.  
\- Нужно проверить, - кивнул он на машину.   
Рип покачал головой:  
\- Сейчас? Ты сумасшедший. Убьет!  
Краснолицый мутант вопросительно посмотрел на него, мол успокой свой ветер, но Риптайд не мог. Он перестарался, и теперь шторм был слишком силен.  
\- Там никто не выживет. Идем отсюда.   
Азазель задумался, но, оценив смятую груду железа, в которую превратилась машина, решил, что Рип прав. В этом месиве стекла и метала человек выжить не смог бы.

***  
\- Знакомьтесь, это инспектор Эйзенхарт, лейтенант.   
Эрик ненавязчиво поправил бейдж на лацкане пиджака, удостоверяющий его как инспектора Макса Эйзенхарта, и постарался придать лицу нейтрально-доброжелательное выражение. Страйкер – Рейвен – дежурно улыбался. Впрочем, молодому лейтенанту хватило уже слов Страйкера «У нас проверка из ЦРУ», чтобы занервничать. Он вытянулся в струнку и доложил:  
\- Добрый день, инспектор. Агент Страйкер, в ваше отсутствие на базе все спокойно, происшествий не было.  
Страйкер кивнул.   
\- В мой кабинет, лейтенант. И по дороге расскажите подробнее, как обстоят дела. Уверен, инспектору это интересно.   
Лейтенант пошел рядом, не подозревая, что тем самым указывает дорогу. Эрик и Рейвен переглянулись, и Рейвен на секунду позволила своим настоящим глазам проступить сквозь блеклую радужку Страйкера. Никто из них не заметил, что на панели у двери мигает маленькая желтая лампочка.  
На ходу лейтенант продолжал рассказывать:  
\- Проблем с подопытными не возникало. У двоих восстановились способности, срок восстановления три недели у первого и больше четырех месяцев у второго. Сыворотка все еще действует нестабильно. Готово три новых образца, мы ждали вас, чтобы начать испытания. Пришла информация о новых подозреваемых, нуждаются в проверке.   
На этих словах у Эрика загорелись глаза. Они планировали добыть образцы сыворотки, и тогда Хэнк мог бы сделать противоядие. Но новость, что способности могут восстановиться и сами обнадеживала. Лейтенант остановился перед запертой дверью, и Рейвен, быстро сориентировавшись, вытащила из кармана украденный у Страйкера ключ.   
\- Отлично, лейтенант. Вот что: убедитесь, что в изоляторе и лабораториях все в порядке, я хочу показать их инспектору в первую очередь. Свободны.  
Стоило двери захлопнуться за их спинами, Эрик поежился и мрачно бросил:  
\- Сравнять бы с землей это место.   
Из окна кабинета было видно почти всю территорию базы. Высокий забор, колючая проволока поверху, две наблюдательные вышки, на одной надстроена антенна радиопередачи, несколько строений, должно быть лаборатории или склады, двор между ними, а чуть дальше низкие здания, обнесенные сеткой и дополнительными рядами колючей проволоки. Охрана. Часть зданий все еще была недостроена.   
\- Вот та вышка, которую видно издалека. Азазель появится под ней. – Указала Рейвен. – Как мы и предполагали, она чуть в стороне, это хорошо.   
Вышку, на которую указала Рейвен окружали строительные леса - часть крыши, где крепилась радиоантенна, еще не была закончена. Видимо, Страйкер хотел начать работу как можно скорее, и база начала использоваться, как только все защитные сооружения были достроены.  
Магнето бросил на улицу только короткий взгляд и сосредоточился на лежащих на столе Страйкера бумагах. Рейвен присоединилась к нему.  
\- Ищи все, что можно использовать против Страйкера,- велел Магнето. – И все, что есть о сыворотке.   
\- Как насчет образцов? – усмехнулась Рейвен, открывая шкаф. На полке стоял контейнер с ампулами.  
\- Отлично. Бери все, Хэнк разберется.   
Эрик методично обыскивал ящики и вдруг приглушенно выругался.  
\- Что там?  
\- Отчеты о вскрытии,- слишком равнодушным голосом сказал Эрик. – И об экспериментах на мутантах.   
Обернувшсь, Рейвен заметила, что он побледнел. Но прежде, чем она успела сказать хоть слово, Эрик сгреб бумаги из ящика и выложил на стол всю стопку.   
\- Это наш шанс! Эту информацию нужно обнародовать. Все мутанты должны знать, что происходит, знать, что они не в безопасности! Они должны быть готовы скрываться или сражаться за себя! И не только мутанты. Этого хватит чтобы утопить Страйкера навеки, никаких продолжателей его дела! Если нам повезет, мы сможем прекратить это раз и навсегда!  
И тут взвыла сирена.  
\- Что происходит?!! – Рейвен растерянно осмотрелась, не понимая, что они сделали, чтобы вызвать тревогу. На улице кто-то кричал, отдавая команды, донеслись слова «Проникновение мутантов!» и «Побег!»  
\- Кто-то сбежал? Магнето, что делать, мы должны помочь!  
Но Эрик вскочил на ноги и сейчас осматривал панель у двери с горящей красной лампочкой, откуда и раздавался вой.  
\- Похоже на сигнализацию. Посложнее той, что была у сенатора, помнишь? Это не побег, Мистик. Это мы!  
Он задумался всего на секунду, после чего схватил отобранные папки и сунул ей в руки.   
\- Азазель будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Иди к нему!   
\- А ты?  
\- Я отвлеку внимание от тебя. Бумаги, Рейвен, это важнее всего. Отнеси их Чарльзу, он вам поможет, вы должны рассказать о том, что здесь творится. А я попробую спасти тех, кого здесь держат.  
\- Они тебя убьют! Или лишат способностей, я не знаю, что хуже!  
Эрик улыбнулся, коротко и зло.  
\- Пусть попробуют. На этот раз, у меня есть, чем сражаться. Иди! Ну же!  
Рейвен выбежала, на ходу перевоплощаясь.  
А Эрик бросился во двор. В дверях он наткнулся на охрану, но только отшвырнул их с дороги. Во дворе, где стены не мешали ему работать с металлом, Эрик остановился. На него пока не обращали внимания. Он нащупал все железное, что окружало его, и потянул.   
Колючая проволока лопнула, как паутина. Арматура, спрятанная внутри бетонного забора, зашевелилась, забор пошел трещинами, но устоял. Решетки на окнах ощетинились обломанными прутьями наружу.  
\- Там мутант! – закричал кто-то. - Он разрушает базу!  
Теперь им будет не до Рейвен.

Первый отряд, поднятый по тревоге, высыпал во двор. Они целились в Эрика.  
\- Стоять! Руки за голову!  
Он только рассмеялся, и оружие вырвалось у солдат из рук. Эрик смял его в лепешку, а затем швырнул в солдат все, что мог: обломки оружия, решеток, куски колючей проволоки. И бросился под защиту стены, прежде, чем они опомнились.  
\- Рассредоточиться! Все в укрытие! Заменить оружие, способность – металлокинетика.  
Эрик не удивился, что они были готовы. После Кубы этого стоило ожидать: Страйкер видел их всех, знал о том, какие существуют способности. Он отмахивался от солдат, как мог, и методично крушил забор изнутри, тянулся ко всему металлу, который чувствовал вокруг. Пока они заменят оружие, у него есть немного времени.  
Но солдаты были быстрее, чем он ожидал. И стреляли лучше.  
Дротик вонзился ему в бедро, второй в шею.  
В запасе было несколько минут, ведь сыворотка подействовала на Чарльза не мгновенно. Часть забора рухнула, обломки бетонных плит рассыпались по двору. Эрик бросился к тюрьме. Если он сорвет двери, возможно остальным удастся сбежать, пока Страйкер не убил, не замучил на смерть их всех.  
Солдаты кинулись ему наперерез. Эрик взмахом руки смел нескольких, приложив их куском арматуры, но сбоку на него бросился встретивший их лейтенант, вооруженный одним пистолетом и смертельно перепуганный. Его, спрятавшегося за углом, Эрик в пылу драки не заметил. Мальчишка сбил его с ног и ударил рукоятью пистолета в висок. Падая, Эрик уже не понимал, где он, ему как наяву представились железные ворота концлагеря, ноябрьский дождь и крики фашистских солдат...

Эрик очнулся от того, что ему плеснули в лицо ледяной водой. Он лежал на полу, руки связаны за спиной. Веревка, не наручники - не разорвешь. Голова болела, и он чувствовал вокруг раздражающий гул металла, но не мог сосредоточиться на нем достаточно, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.  
А над ним, довольно ухмыляясь, стоял Страйкер. Правая рука у него была на перевязи, лицо покрыто порезами от стекла. Стоял он нетвердо и явно испытывал сильную боль. Эрик мысленно выругался. Риптайд и Азазель провалились, позволили этому мудаку уйти живым.  
\- Эрик Леншерр,-негромко произнес Страйкер. - Металлокинетик. Именно такого мутанта, как ты, мне и не хватало: того, кто выглядит как человек, со способностями, спрятанными слишком глубоко. Теперь мы доделаем и вакцину, и сканер, и устраним угрозу от таких как ты, раз и навсегда.  
Эрик не собирался отвечать. Он пытался нащупать узел на веревке, стягивавшей его руки.   
\- Он не сможет воспользоваться способностями? - с некоторой опаской уточнил пленивший Эрика лейтенант. Страйкер покачал головой.   
\- Если бы мог, мы бы уже об этом узнали. Не думаю. Следите, чтобы все время поддерживать минимальный уровень сыворотки в его крови. Дать дозу побольше мы не можем, это сделает исследования бесполезными.  
\- Ураган был не настоящим, не так ли? - продолжал Страйкер. - Ничего, того, кто это сделал, мы тоже найдем. А пока... Вам не помешает небольшой урок, мистер Леншерр. Нехорошо убивать людей.  
\- Кто бы говорил! - Буркнул Эрик.   
Страйкер пожал плечами.  
\- Я не трогаю людей. Я стараюсь обуздать опасных тварей. Такие как ты – не люди.

Азазель и Риптайд стояли в тени вышки, тихо и в укромном углу, так что если бы Мистик не знала куда смотреть, она бы их не заметила.  
\- Азазель, Рип!  
\- Где Магнето?- спросил Азазель, протягивая ей руку.  
\- Отвлекает охрану! Он меня отослал. Здесь важное, отчеты о том как ставили эксперименты на мутантах, Эрик велел отнести их Чарльзу. Тут что-то вроде тюрьмы, концлагеря, не знаю, Магнето хочет вытащить тех, кто там остался, - выпалила Рейвен. – Мы должны помочь ему!  
\- И нас расстреляют той же дрянью, что телепата, - хмуро заметил Риптайд, но в руках у него закрутился зарождающийся вихрь.   
\- Тут еще мутанты!!!! – крикнул кто-то.   
\- Нас заметили!  
\- Решай, - велел Азазель. – Быстро!  
Мистик прижала к груди бумаги. Ей хотелось остаться и помочь Эрику, но…  
Думать было некогда: в них уже целились. Риптайд швырнул в охрану своим вихрем, но залп грянул раньше. Азазель стиснул руку Мистик и сгреб за плечо Риптайда, они перенеслись в сторону - всего на несколько шагов, но из-под пуль. И тут не то выстрелы солдат, не то вихрь Риптайда повредили конструкцию, и строительные леса вокруг вышки затрещали и начали оседать. Сверху посыпались обломки недостроенной крыши.  
\- Целься! Стрелять по готовности!  
\- Отправь нас к Чарльзу! - крикнула Мистик.  
База исчезла, но Рейвен слышала, как в миг перемещения Азазель вскрикнул.

Они оказались посреди гостиной. Баньши ойкнул, но даже заорать не успел, Хэнк вскочил на ноги, и Чарльз, пошатнувшись, тоже. Азазель выпустил руку Мистик и схватился за голову. Кровь струилась у него между пальцев, пачкала китель.  
-Рейвен! Что случилось? – Чарльз бросился к ним.  
\- Мы должны вернуться! - отчаянно взмолилась Рейвен. – Эрик остался там!  
Азазель попытался выпрямиться, но взгляд у него был пустой, словно он с трудом понимал, что происходит, кожа посерела. Он пошатнулся, и Риптайд подхватил его, чтобы помочь добраться до кресла. Зверь был уже рядом, отвел руку Азазеля, чтобы взглянуть на рану, и спрашивал, что произошло.  
\- Мы нашли базу Страйкера. Ту, где они экспериментируют над мутантами. Вот, что там происходит, все здесь, Эрик велел отдать тебе. Он остался там, отвлекал внимание, и хотел спасти тех, кого Страйкер поймал, но… там хорошая охрана, и они готовы сражаться с мутантами. Страйкер не терял времени зря.   
Чарльзу стало страшно. Что сделают с Эриком за пару дней, если он не смог выбраться оттуда? Убьют? Лишат способностей? Что с ним сейчас? Если бы у Чарльза остались способности, он мог бы воспользоваться Церебро, а теперь приходилось только гадать. Внезапно Чарльз понял, что все смотрит на него. Мистик так и стояла посреди комнаты, растерянная, готовая бежать, спасать Эрика, что-то делать – только бежать было некуда. Хэнк возился с раненным Азазелем, но уже было ясно, что вернуться за Эриком прямо сейчас они не смогут.  
\- У него, кажется, сотрясение, – сообщил Хэнк, помогая Азазелю подняться. – Перемещения на несколько дней отменяются.   
\- Мы пойдем за Эриком, как только Азазель придет в себя, - решил Чарльз. – А пока оставайтесь здесь. Нам нужно решить, что делать. Расскажи мне подробнее, что вы видели на базе?  
Он цеплялся за эту мысль: «Нам нужно время, чтобы спланировать атаку. Думай о том, как спасти Эрика. Не о том, что с ним происходит сейчас.»  
Даже на Кубе Чарльзу не было так страшно.

Рейвен осталась с Чарльзом, рассказать ему, что, собственно, произошло на базе, и разобрать украденные бумаги, а Хэнк увел Азазеля. Нужно было обработать рану на голове и устроить его отдохнуть. Риптайд увязался за ними.   
\- Это правильно, - заметил Хенк.- Нельзя давать ему спать, хоть пару часов.   
\- Я прослежу,- кивнул Рип.   
Азазелю немного полегчало, но по тому, как раздраженно дергался его хвост, Рип понял, что голова все еще кружится, и старался не подходить слишком близко, чтобы случайно не напороться на острую пику. Азазель сейчас наверняка не замечал, куда ею машет.   
Хэнк отвел их в одну из пустующих комнат.  
\- Располагайся, - предложил он Азазелю, и кивнул Рипу на соседнюю. - Пойду посмотрю, что можно сделать с образцами, которые вы принесли.   
\- Нам не помешал бы телепат, чтобы вытащить Магнето.  
Зверь фыркнул.  
\- Так быстро это не делается.   
Когда они остались одни, Азазель стащил китель, под которым обнаружилась рубашка, тоже черная, и пошел умываться. А вернувшись, улегся на бок, повозился, устраиваясь поудобнее и обернул хвост вокруг ног.   
Рип, сидевший в кресле рядом, внезапно сообразил, что открыто пялится на Азазеля, и поспешил отвернуться. Таким он краснолицего мутанта еще не видел. Азазель обычно появлялся в наглухо застегнутом кителе, с каменным лицом, и ограничивался репликами " Да", "Нет" и русским " Horosho". Он либо был занят делом, либо исчезал, отдыхающим Риптайд его не видел.   
Сейчас, после драки и последующего лечения, обычно гладко зачесанные волосы распушились, лезли в лицо, и Азазель заправил часть прядей за ухо, а рубашка с расстегнутым воротом придавала ему совсем домашний вид.   
Азазель лежал, закрыв глаза, и немного хмурился - должно быть, голова сильно болела.   
\- Не засыпай, - встрепенулся Риптайд. - Сказали тебе нельзя. Давай... Давай поговорим.   
Предложение было так себе, учитывая разговорчивость Азазеля, но мутант кивнул и сел повыше, опираясь на подушку.   
\- Ладно. О чем?  
\- Расскажи о себе, - попросил Янош раньше, чем успел задуматься, а стоит ли. - У тебя есть дом?  
У Шоу тема прошлого была негласным табу. Они - братья-мутанты, и прежняя жизнь и прежние семьи должны быть забыты, теперь, когда они нашли настоящую семью среди своих. Не то, чтобы Риптайд был слишком против такого подхода. Эрик тоже не особенно распространялся о прошлом и не задавал вопросов.  
Азазель коротко усмехнулся, но ответил.  
\- Есть. В месте куда никто не может попасть, кроме меня.   
\- И родные?  
\- Нет. Был дедушка, умер. И был один человек, давно.   
\- О. Она тебя бросила из-за хвоста и всего прочего? - посочувствовал Риптайд.   
\- Нет, хвост ему даже нравился, - хмыкнул Азазель.- А ты? Твоя очередь.   
\- Мать, отчимы. Двое, кажется... Я уже плохо помню. Братья, все старше меня.   
\- Не мутанты?  
\- Нет,- рассмеялся Рип. - Просто балбесы.   
Азазель кивнул и на время умолк, поморщившись, словно боль усилилась.   
\- Так плохо? - осторожно поинтересовался Риптайд.   
\- Бывало хуже.   
Возможность порасспрашивать Азазеля, который, как оказалось, был в целом не против отвечать, разбудила в Рипе любопытство.   
\- Могу я еще спросить?.. Откуда у тебя этот шрам? С твоей способностью...  
\- От всего не спасает,- ответил Азазель. - Но это - с детства. Не помню. Дедушка говорил, меня таким нашли, на улице, с раной вот тут. Наверное, я тогда прыгнул в первый раз. С перепугу.   
\- Ого, - Рип притих. – Когда я в первый раз смог вызвать ветер и развалил школу, никто все равно не поверил, что это я сделал.  
Азазель негромко рассмеялся.   
\- Школу?   
\- Это случайно вышло!  
После этого разговор как-то прекратился сам собой. Риптайд не мог придумать, что еще спросить, и подозревал, что лимит откровенностей на сегодня исчерпан. Просто сидеть становилось неловко, и чтобы чем-то занять себя, он принес Азазелю воды. Тот удивленно посмотрел на Риптайда, но поблагодарил и сразу же потянулся к стакану. Янош понял, что попросить Азазелю в голову не пришло, а встать самому, должно быть, не было сил.   
\- Расскажи ты что-нибудь, – предложил Азазель. - Как ты смог развалить школу? Большой ураган?  
Через несколько минут Риптайд обнаружил, что он со смехом пересказывает Азазелю свои проказы, и время от времени посматривает на лениво шевелящийся хвост. Было ужасно интересно, что будет, если подразнить Азазеля, как кота, прижав шевелящийся кончик ладонью. Янош, правда, подозревал, что за это можно лишиться руки, но потрогать хвост все равно хотелось. 

Чарльз думал, что не уснет это ночью, но они проговорили почти до утра, обсуждая все, что случилось, и строя планы. Так что когда Чарльз добрался до постели, он вырубился практически мгновенно.   
Ему снился Эрик. Он лежал на бетонном полу, раздетый по пояс, свернувшись клубком и спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя. Бок и спина пестрели кровоподтеками. Чарльз не мог видеть его лица, но слышал дыхание, и обрадовался во сне, что самого страшного не случилось, что Эрик живой.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8  
 - Мы знаем, что на базе установлена сигнализация, реагирующая на мутантов, так что подобраться тихо невозможно,- начал Чарльз объяснять свой план, придуманный с помощью Рейвен и Азазеля.   
План был чертовски в духе Эрика – прийти и устроить большой «бдыщ». Будь у Чарльза телепатия, все можно было бы сделать гораздо проще, а так – он не был ни в чем уверен. Впрочем, все его слушали, даже мутанты из «Адского пламени», в чьей помощи Чарльз до последнего сомневался. Но Азазель, Риптайд и Рейвен слушали внимательно, хотя Чарльз заметил, что они собрались с одной стороны стола, а Баньши, Алекс и Хэнк с другой.  
\- Мы разделимся. Алекс, Янош вы будете нашим отвлекающим маневром. Развалите на базе все, что сможете, кроме здания, где держат мутантов. Туда пойдут Рейвен, Зверь и Баньши. Мы с Азазелем пойдем в лабораторию. Найдем Эрика и присоединимся к вам.  
Риптайд кивнул – мол, понял, а Алекс покосился на навязанного ему напарника и спросил:  
\- Как мы уберемся оттуда?   
\- Азазель, скольких человек ты можешь перенести за один раз?  
Хвостатый мутант ненадолго задумался.   
\- Не больше десяти.  
\- Видимо, придется уходить в два этапа.   
\- Мутантов можно переправить на нашу базу,- вмешалась Рейвен.- Хотя бы часть. Там достаточно места, чтобы они могли разместиться, пока мы не сможем отправить их по домам.   
\- Хорошая мысль,- согласился Чарльз.- Правда, если многим нужна медицинская помощь, то здесь есть хотя бы самое необходимое…  
\- У нас тоже!  
\- Это можно решить и потом, - Чарльз примиряющее поднял руки. – Ну что, все готовы? Нам пора.  
\- Раз уж мы все тут собрались и идем воевать, то где Ангел? – Спросил Баньши, обращаясь к Рейвен. - Она ведь была с вами?  
\- Недолго,- покачала головой Мистик. – Они с Эриком не сработались. А потом…  
\- Ангел погибла, Страйкер убил ее. Я видел отчет в его бумагах… Она была первой, на ком Страйкер испытал свою сыворотку, и тот образец оказался смертельным, - закончил за нее Чарльз.  
Пока все, разбившись по группам, пытались согласовать дальнейшие действия, Рейвен подошла к Чарльзу.  
\- Ты тоже идешь? - Неуверенно спросила она. – Ты же… ты только выздоровел, и у тебя нет телепатии.  
\- Зато есть вот это, - Чарльз продемонстрировал ей пистолет. – Не так уж я и беспомощен.  
\- Я не это хотела сказать. Это из-за Эрика, да?  
\- Не только.  
Она вздохнула и на минуту преобразилась в его светловолосую Рейвен.  
Береги себя, Чарльз. - И, словно смутившись этого, добавила уже другим тоном, шутливо - Не то Эрик нас всех прибьет, сам понимаешь.

Чарльз уходил на задание последним. Азазель отправил всех остальных по местам, а затем доставил Чарльза в пустую комнату в главном здании и вопросительно посмотрел, мол, твой был план – ты и командуй.  
\- Нужно узнать, где тут лаборатория. Идем, поищем у кого спросить.   
Без телепатии он чувствовал себя беспомощным. Раньше узнать, где держат Эрика, можно было бы за пару секунд, а сейчас приходилось рисковать. Но все прошло гладко.   
Они подкараулили проходившего мимо охранника, и тот успел только дернуться на звук телепортации, когда пистолет Чарльза ткнулся ему в спину.  
\- Лаборатория в которой проводят эксперименты над людьми. Где она? – Спросил Чарльз.   
\- Эй, вы что…- Начал было охранник и собирался заорать, но Азазель недвусмысленно приставил острый кончик хвоста к его глазу.  
\- Отвечай. Потише.  
   
Сирена уже надрывалась, а с улицы доносились взрывы и крики – Алекс и Риптайд успешно выполняли свою задачу.  Лаборатория находилась под усиленной охраной: четверо солдат с оружием в руках стояли возле двери. Но Азазель только презрительно хмыкнул, вытаскивая свои клинки.  
\- Я разберусь.  
Он появился между охранниками и вонзил двоим лезвия в грудь раньше, чем они поняли, что произошло, рывком развернулся, уворачиваясь от удара прикладом. Еще один крик, когда оба клинка одновременно вонзились в тело, и Азазель исчез, забрав с собой последнего солдата.   
Чарльз решил, что, учитывая ситуацию, ему не до гуманизма, и бросился в лабораторию. Там торопливо дописывал что-то в журнал мужчина в штатском. Чарльз рявкнул на него «Вон!», вытолкнул из комнаты, запер дверь изнутри - звуки мгновенно отрезало как ножом- и только потом огляделся.   
Лаборатория, покруче чем у Хэнка, воняла хлоркой, спиртом и кровью. За стеклянной стеной - Чарльз не разглядел толком, что там внутри - горела зеленая лампа. Остальные светильники были выключены, кроме одного, в центре, и зеленые отблески на стенах, стеклянной таре и металлических шкафах выглядели зловеще. Как и аккуратно разложенные скальпели и инструменты, о назначении которых Чарльзу и думать не хотелось - его и так мороз продирал по коже.   
И тут он увидел Эрика, привязанного к столу посредине комнаты. Стол так напоминал операционный, что Чарльза передернуло. Эрик был раздет по пояс и жестоко избит, совсем как в его сне, но живой и в сознании. Он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит, и когда увидел Чарльза, улыбнулся. Губы были разбиты и подбородок испачкан кровью.   
\- Чарли!  
Чарльз торопливо разрезал ремни вокруг его щиколоток и запястий, и пообещал себе, что как только они вернутся домой и будут в безопасности - поцелует оставшиеся от них красные полосы. И этот синяк у него на щеке. И некрасивую ссадину в углу рта.   
Эрик, пошатнувшись, поднялся на ноги. Он сильно осунулся и был бледен, но держался прямо.  
\- Ты пришел за мной! - Было первое, что он сказал, и Чарльз невольно расплылся в улыбке.   
\- Как ты? – Торопливо спросил он, коснувшись щеки Эрика. – Можешь идти? Что они с тобой сделали?  
Эрик вздрогнул от прикосновения. Чарльз видел, что ему плохо: Эрик дрожал от холода, часто дышал, челка липла к  мокрому от пота лбу.  
\- Я в порядке,- соврал он.- Ничего страшного.  
Чарльз запротестовал бы, но в комнате материализовался Азазель.   
\- Идем.   
\- Нет, стойте. Тут есть еще мутанты, нужно вытащить их. Нельзя уходишь сейчас. Вы только вдвоем?  
\- Мы знаем. Риптайд и Алекс с той стороны,- махнул рукой Чарльз. - Наводят панику. Зверь, Рейвен и Баньши пробуют освободить остальных.  
\- Тогда к ним, - приказал Эрик.   
   
Азазель перенес их к стенам бараков, и долго искать своих не понадобилось - от входа доносился шум боя. Дополнительный забор, огораживающий здание, был сломан, к стене прижималась практически слившаяся с ней Рейвен, с другой стороны двери засели Баньши и Зверь. На входе было что-то вроде проходной - две двери с железными решетками на небольшом расстоянии друг от друга.  
\- Они вот там,- указала Рейвен на полутемную комнатку за решетчатой дверью. – Отстреливаются на любой звук, не подойдешь.  
\- Сейчас, - Азазель явно хотел телепортироваться внутрь, но Эрик жестом остановил его.  
– Стой. Мы не знаем, сколько их там. Тебя могут подстрелить и мы застрянем здесь.   
\- Дверь не взломаешь, они убьют любого, кто попробует подойти к ней,- отозвался Баньши. – А если я начну орать, вас это убьет еще быстрее.  
\- Ну, мне-то не надо подходить, - усмехнулся Эрик, протягивая руку.  
\- Я думал, они заглушили твои способности! - Вырвалось у Чарльза.   
\- Не полностью. Кололи небольшие дозы, чтобы я не мог перебить их, но способность сохранилась.   
Он сделал жест, словно тянет что-то на себя, но ничего не произошло.  Эрик тянулся к двери, рука у него начала дрожать от напряжения, но дверь оставалась на месте.  
\- Ты не сможешь…- Начал было Чарльз, но Эрик даже головы не повернул.   
Он закрыл глаза и нахмурился, закусив губу. Вдруг дверь с жутким скрежетом сорвало с петель. И не только дверь: наспех починенные решетки на окнах вывернулись наружу, в здании что-то падало. Из караульной послышались крики,  Зверь и Азазель немедленно кинулись туда.   
\- Все, все, хватит! -  вскрикнула Рейвен.   
Эрик опустил руку и привалился к стене, смертельно бледный и обессиленный. Чарльз испугался, что он потеряет сознание, но когда попытался поддержать, Эрик молча покачал головой и выпрямился.   
-Идем.   
Из караулки как раз появился Зверь и махнул им, мол, давайте сюда.   
Внутри здания был погром. Решетки полопались, замки вырваны с мясом. Железная дверь валялась на полу, сорванная с петель.  Один из охранников, еще живой, стонал в углу. Чарльза передернуло, когда ему пришлось переступить через труп.   
С дверей камер тоже посрывало замки, и самые смелые - парень с покрытой дикобразьими иглами головой и смертельно бледная девушка - выглядывали в коридор. Они оба шарахнулись было, но Эрик крикнул "Мы свои!" Азазель выступил вперед, а за ним Зверь, которого подтолкнула Рейвен.   
Всего в камерах оказалось шестеро мутантов. Один - совсем ребенок, лет десяти, он тут же вцепился в Азазеля, видимо решив, что тот больше всего внушает доверие.   
\- Отправляйтесь на базу,- велел Эрик. - Рейвен, ты с ними.   
\- Я тоже пойду,- вызвался Хэнк.- Они могут быть ранены, и я видел как действует сыворотка, я могу помочь, если что.   
\- И тебе они будут доверять!- Поддержал Чарльз. - Иди!   
\- Найдешь нас, когда вернешься,- велел Эрик Азазелю. - Мы развалим этот чертов ад на кирпичи. Риптайд, Баньши, давайте...  
Он поднял руку, намереваясь вырвать весь металл какой сможет, но Риптайд тронул его за плечо:   
\- Мы справимся вдвоем.   
Эрик коротко усмехнулся и кивнул. Чарльз был рад, что он не стал настаивать - Эрик и без того был смертельно бледен и выглядел так, будто вот-вот свалится без чувств.   
Воронка смерча поднялась над их головами, извиваясь, пожирая крыши, куски стен, выбитые стекла. Баньши закричал, и высоченный забор лопнул, осыпаясь крошкой. Чарльз увидел, что Эрик улыбается, удовлетворенно и зло.   
Рядом с ними внезапно появился Азазель, и он был не один. Мутант держал за шиворот Страйкера, для верности прижав острие хвоста к горлу.   
\- Вот, кого нашел, - похвастался он. - Убить?   
Азазель толкнул Страйкера на колени, так что тот вскрикнул от боли, и прижал лезвие меча к горлу. Страйкер невольно откинул голову, пытаясь отодвинуться от клинка. Чарльз почувствовал, как его захлестывает невероятная, несдерживаемая ярость. Это он похищал мутантов и ставил над ними эксперименты. Он лишил Чарльза способностей. Он мучил Эрика и заставил его вернутся в худший кошмар из возможных.   
\- Отойди, - велел Чарльз Азазелю.   
Тот бросил быстрый взгляд на Эрика и, убедившись, что Магнето не протестует, отступил в сторону. А Чарльз направил в лоб Страйкеру пистолет.   
\- Стреляй, - усмехнулся тот. - На войне, как на войне.   
\- Тебя мало убить за все, что ты сделал, - зло выплюнул Чарльз. - И это не война.   
Он ожидал, что Эрик сейчас вмешается, с таким знакомым "Это война, Чарльз, мы или они", и в этот миг был готов отдать Эрику оружие по первому слову. Но тот молчал - должно быть, сил совсем не осталось -  и Чарльз понял, что решать ему.   
Он опустил пистолет.   
\- Ты нужен мне живым, - сказал он Страйкеру.- Чтобы нам было кого судить и привлечь к ответственности.   
Нам нужен символ этой ненависти и боли, мерзкий, уродливый символ, который мы покажем всему миру, когда обнародуем те бумаги, что добыли Эрик и Рейвен, чтобы никто и никогда не пробовал повторить подобного.   
\- Пойдем отсюда? - попросил он Азазеля и протянул руку.   
Мутант сжал его ладонь. Чарльз обнял Эрика за пояс, и тот не протестовал, тяжело опираясь на его плечо. За другую руку Азазеля схватились Рип и Баньши. Чарльз с удовлетворением смотрел на развалины базы, пока они не сменились родными стенами его гостиной.   
Стоило им оказаться дома, как Эрик пошатнулся и почти упал в кресло. Его поддерживала только воля, и сейчас, в безопасности, силы оставили его. Он откинул голову на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышал и часто сглатывал, словно его тошнило. Чарльз коснулся его плеча и, должно быть, случайно задел больное место, потому что Эрик сильно дернулся, но ничего не сказал.   
\- Тебе нужен врач?   
\- Нет.   
Чарльз чувствовал себя беспомощным: без телепатии он не мог определить, насколько Эрику плохо, больно ли ему, и был вынужден доверять его словам.   
\- Хотел бы лечь, - хрипло попросил Эрик. - Помоги мне?   
Он с трудом встал, опираясь на руку Чарльза. Азазель молча поддержал его с другой стороны.   
Чарльз принес воды и аптечку и принялся смывать кровь и обрабатывать многочисленные ссадины и синяки, жалея что не может сделать большего. Эрик не протестовал, только иногда вздрагивал от боли.  
\- Тебе нужно было идти с Рейвен и Хэнком, - вырвалось у Чарльза. - Хэнк смог бы помочь тебе лучше чем я.   
Но Эрик только улыбнулся:  
Не беспокойся, Чарли. Он повернул голову и прижался щекой к его ладони. Чарльз не выдержал, наклонился к нему и поцеловал, очень осторожно, боясь сделать больно, но Эрик притянул его к себе и поцеловал в ответ, не обращая внимания на такие мелочи.   
\- Я вернулся, - тихо сказал он. - Все хорошо, я здесь.  
Угадал самый большой страх Чарльза, словно мысли прочитал. Чарльз рассмеялся, и уже не сдерживаясь поцеловал его в щеку, рядом с синяком, в уголок губ, прижался губами к темным полосам на запястье. 

Азазель решил, что этих двоих лучше на некоторое время оставить одних, и испарился, как только помог Эрику добраться до постели. Он как раз шарил на кухне в поисках еды, когда туда ввалился Риптайд - растрепанный, уже без пиджака, с горящими азартом глазами.   
\- Мы победили! - Радостно провозгласил он, увидев Азазеля. Тот хмыкнул, но Рипа это не смутило, азарт боя еще пел в нем, пьянил лучше вина. - - Это надо отметить! Я бы предложил свалить куда-нибудь выпить и по девочкам...   
Азазель молча сунул ему под нос хвост, как наглядную демонстрацию, почему он никуда не идет. Рип на секунду умолк и прибавил уже совсем другим тоном:  
\- Да, насчет девочек я не прав...  
А потом осторожно погладил кончиками пальцев предъявленный хвост. Азазель так оторопел от неожиданности, что даже не рявкнул на него, не отдернул хвост, и осмелевший Рип погладил еще раз, а потом толкнул Азазеля к стене и поцеловал, жарко и страстно, прикусив ему губу. Он одобрительно застонал, когда Азазель обнял его, сразу руками и хвостом и ответил на поцелуй.   
\- Так и подумал, что ты не будешь против, - охрипшим голосом заметил Рип, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга.    
Азазель пожал плечами:  
\- Ты красивый.  
Ты тоже, - Рип улыбнулся, облизал губы, явно напоказ. Дразнился. Азазель притянул его поближе, и поцеловал еще, стирая эту дразнящую усмешку.  
Янош торопился, целовал его будто у них остались минуты, расстегнул китель и возился с пуговицами на рубашке, лез под одежду горячими руками. Глаза у него блестели, как у пьяного. Азазель не мог сдержаться, крепко прижал его к себе, зарылся пальцами в волосы - такие мягкие, пушатся под пальцами, он всегда хотел их потрогать. Потянул чересчур сильно, так что Рип поморщился, но одобрительно застонал.   
Ох, да… Хочу тебя.   
Янош потянулся за еще одним поцелуем, и не заметил, как они оказались в комнате, только ойкнул от неожиданности, когда Азазель толкнул его на кровать.   
О, так удобнее!- Обрадовался он и потянул с плеч Азазеля давно расстегнутый китель. Тот усмехнулся, сбросил и рубашку тоже, и Риптайд завороженно провел ладонями по его плечам. Он, казалось бы, давно привык к Азазелю, но когда увидел его полураздетым, красная кожа оказалась неожиданно завораживающей и непривычной. Еще хотелось трогать, везде, будто на ощупь она тоже могла отличатся, а еще - попробовать на вкус, а потом прикусить и посмотреть, останется ли след. На ребрах у Азазеля был старый, давно заживший звездчатый шрам от пули. Янош не удержался, провел языком по плечу, куснул - следов почти не было заметно, и Азазель только усмехнулся. А потом потянул его за волосы, заставляя откинуть голову, и прижался губами к шее, и Рип охнул, застонал в голос. Он вцепился Азазелю в плечи так, что пальцы заломило, и скулил от удовольствия.   
Все было не так как он себе представлял. Слишком долго, слишком медленно, слишком… слишком много. Азазель ласкал его, гладил везде, где мог, и Янош толком не заметил, когда они оба оказались совершенно раздеты. Зато он поймал в ладони хвост и, ошалев от собственной наглости, лизнул его. Азазель, сдержанный Азазель, не издавший до сих пор ни звука, захлебнулся воздухом.   
Ух ты! Это приятно? - И не дожидаясь ответа лизнул еще раз, поближе к основанию, где кожа была нежнее. Азазель громко застонал и выгнул спину. Ошалевший от восторга Риптайд толкнул его в плечо, и Азазель послушно перевернулся на живот, оперся на локти, и Рип наконец получил возможность разглядеть, откуда, собственно, начинается хвост. Погладил от середины спины вниз, чувствуя под пальцами косточки, а хвост неожиданно шевельнулся под прикосновением, и Янош отдернул руку, будто обжегся. Хвост медленно извивался, словно сам по себе, а когда Рип лизнул у самого основания - тут уже Азазель выгнулся весь, словно пытался поставиться под ласки. Это было… восхитительно. Янош повторил, а потом еще, приловчился аккуратно придерживать хвост и, наверное, облизал бы его весь, но Азазель вывернулся, сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал так, что Рип наконец понял, как это при поцелуях может не хватать воздуха. Его член прижимался к бедру Азазеля и Риптайду уже хотелось, забыв обо всем, прижаться теснее и бесстыдно потереться об него. Но тут Азазель обнял его сильнее, крепко стиснул ягодицы, и Рип вспомнил, что вначале он хотел всего и сразу.  
\- Сейчас, у меня тут... вот,- Риптайд высвободился из рук Азазель и, с трудом сообразив куда в процессе улетели штаны, бросил Азазелю маленькую баночку и презерватив, отчаянно стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.   
Одно дело, когда ты небрежным жестом извлекаешь резинку из кармана глядя на полураздетую девицу в койке и совсем другое, когда трахать будут тебя. Пока они ласкали друг друга Рип был как пьяный, а теперь почувствовал себя неловко. Но Азазель поймал баночку и одобрительно кивнул. Рип перевернулся на четвереньки. Внезапно его затрясло, сердце бухало где-то в горле. Не то, чтобы он боялся, нет. Все шло отлично, и он сам так хотел. Но Азазель потянул его за плечо:  
\- Перевернись. Хочу смотреть на тебя.   
Риптайд подчинился. Азазель наклонился поцеловать его, но замер на середине движения.   
\- Ты не хочешь?- Уточнил он.   
\- Хочу,- В подтверждение своих слов Янош потянулся к нему и поцеловал, а потом откинулся на спину и широко раздвинул ноги.  
Ощущение чужих пальцев внутри себя было слишком непривычным и чужеродным. Рип по дурацки ойкнул и зажался.   
\- Шшшш, - Азазель поцеловал его в плечо и что-то успокаивающе промурлыкал на русском.   
\- Нет, я не.. Все отлично. - Соврал Рип.  
Тише. Некуда торопиться, - Азазель лукаво улыбнулся, словно что-то задумал, и, наклонив голову, лизнул сосок, тронул зубами.   
И только когда Янош совсем расслабился, потерялся в ощущениях, протолкнул палец дальше. Янош никогда не думал, что все будет именно так. Что Азазель будет неторопливым и ласковым, будет целовать его не переставая и повторять что-то нежное на своем непонятном русском, что можно зарыться лицом ему в шею и не то стонать, не то скулить, потому что странным образом вместо неприятных ощущений ему стало невероятно хорошо.   
Но, стоило Азазель попробовать войти в него, как это оказалось больно до слез. Рип уперся ладонями ему в грудь, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не рявкнуть «Отпусти меня!». Он не ожидал, что Азазель отодвинется сам.   
Сейчас, подожди, - занервничал Янош, но Азазель молча улыбнулся, а потом лег на спину и помог Рипу устроиться верхом у себя на бедрах.  
Так будет удобнее, - пообещал он.  
Все равно было немного больно. Азазель не торопил его, придерживал за бедра и ждал, пока Риптайд опустится на его член. И гладил, где дотягивался. Когда стало получаться, он зажмурился, явно уже с трудом сдерживаясь, и тихо застонал, облизал губы. Здесь и сейчас этот невинный жест выглядел невероятно возбуждающим.   
Рип наклонился к нему и поцеловал, прикусил за губу, потому что сколько можно, так дразниться. Азазель подтолкнул его, чтобы он попробовал двигаться, и Риптайд осторожно приподнялся. Наоборот было непривычно, неудобно и странно, но от каждого движения его прошивало вспышкой удовольствия. Он сам не заметил, как начал стонать, а Азазель теперь ласкал его ладонью в так движениям, и это опять было много, слишком много, и хотелось еще.

Риптайд не ожидал и того, что потом рядом с Азазелем можно долго лежать, рисовать пальцем полоски на плече и шутливо кусаться, а он будет говорить «какой ты растрепанный» и пытаться расчесать Рипу волосы пальцами, или позволять ловить свой драгоценный хвост.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец истории

Следующие несколько дней прошли в каком-то хаосе. Чарльз, вместе с Хэнком, Рейвен и Азазелем разбирался со спасенными мутантами. Их следовало вылечить или помочь пережить последствия сыворотки, успокоить, расспросить и, в конце концов, отправить по домам. Телепатии безумно не хватало, но и без нее Чарльзу, как оказалось, доверяли. Он не растерял умения разговаривать с людьми, хотя сейчас это было в тысячу раз сложнее, словно бродить вслепую по полуразрушенному мосту.   
Как только помощь Хэнка перестала быть необходимой, он заперся в лаборатории и колдовал над сывороткой. Чарльзу стоило большого труда уговорить хотя бы часть мутантов позволить Хэнку взять у них кровь, чтобы найти противоядие. Мальчик - Джеймс - при виде Хэнка с иглой и вовсе разрыдался, и с тех пор ни с ним, ни с Чарльзом не разговаривал вообще, предпочитая молчаливую компанию Азазеля. Даже уговаривал хвостатого мутанта приходить в гости, уверяя, что родители не будут против.   
Среди спасенных мутантов трое потеряли способности, так же, как и Чарльз, но у одной девушки они начали восстанавливаться. С Эриком, к счастью, обошлось. Чарльз не представлял, как тот сможет жить, потеряв свою мутацию. Сила была частью Эрика, такой большой и такой важной для него.   
А Эрик эти дни мрачно шатался по дому. Ходить ему было трудно, все время возвращалась лихорадка, но оставаться в постели он не хотел. Упрямо вставал, держась за бок, и часами, наперекор сыворотке, тренировался. Способность управлять металлом то возвращалась на привычный уровень, то ослабевала, но Чарльз не был в претензии за сломанные вилки и погнутый торшер.   
Эрик так и не рассказал ему, что происходило на базе. Кое-что Чарльз узнал, беседуя с другими мутантами - они несколько раз упоминали Эрика.  
\- Он чуть не разнес им лабораторию, - рассказывала Чарльзу светловолосая девушка, Лиза. Именно к ней начала возвращаться исчезнувшая способность видеть сквозь стены. — Они просчитались с концентрацией сыворотки, и он начал крушить там все. Сломал им ту страшную штуку для крови... Страйкер был в бешенстве.  Другие упоминали, что видели Эрика или слышали, как охрана обсуждает «новенького», которого Страйкер велел проучить. Расспрашивать Эрика настойчивее Чарльз не решился.  В одну из ночей Эрик пришел к нему. Молча, ничего не объясняя. Лег рядом раньше, чем Чарльз толком проснулся, даже не спросив разрешения, обнял поверх одеяла. Чарльз сонно завозился в его руках, погладил, от затылка вниз, по спине. Спина была мокрой от пота.  
\- Прости, что разбудил.   
\- Ничего. Кошмар приснился?  
Эрик не ответил, но Чарльз положил ладонь ему на грудь и сразу почувствовал, как колотится сердце. Как ему сейчас не хватало способностей! Он мог бы успокоить, изменить страшные сны. Вместо Чарльз только осторожно спросил:  
\- Может расскажешь? Эрик?  
\- Шоу, - Эрик вздохнул.- Я убил его своими руками и видел его тело, но во сне… Во сне мне по прежнему двенадцать.   
\- То, что ты пережил за эти дни - напоминает. Это естественно, что кошмары вернулись.   
\- Я знаю.   
Чарльз осторожно, чтобы не задеть больные ребра, обнял его, устроился головой на плече. Эрик фыркнул ему в макушку, и оба рассмеялись.   
На следующую ночь Чарльз пришел сам. Эрик удивленно посмотрел на него, но послушно подвинулся, освобождая место. Чарльз уютно умостился рядом, будто так и надо, отобрал себе половину одеяла, прислонился подбородком к плечу Эрика и собирался спать. Эрик на этот счет имел, как оказалось, другое мнение, а чувствовал себя явно намного лучше, так что уснули они нескоро. 

 

Как только лихорадка прекратилась, Эрик взялся за продолжение операции.   
\- Нам нужно спешить. Те, кто стоял за Страйкером и поддерживал его начинания, могут сфабриковать факты и повернуть ситуацию против нас.   
С этим Чарльз был полностью согласен. Они словно вернулись во времена до Кубы - беседовали в гостиной, за шахматами, как десятки раз до того, как все случилось.   
\- Как ты собираешься рассказать правду?  
\- Телевидение. Вломимся в телевышку, Азазель нам поможет. Прямой эфир нельзя будет заглушить или отменить.   
Чарльз фыркнул. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются. Эрик привык решать проблемы только силой.   
\- Не лучше найти безрассудного и охочего до славы журналиста и заплатить ему?   
Леншерр призадумался.   
\- Если он сдаст нас полиции...  
\- Я могу не слышать, что люди думают именно сейчас, но я знаю, как они в принципе это делают. Не сдаст, поверь мне.   
\- Кстати о слышать. Хэнк не придумал противоядие?   
\- Пока нет, но он не теряет надежду. И я тоже.   
Эрик откинулся на спинку кресла и осторожно потянулся.   
\- Ладно, может быть ты и прав. Нужен человек который хотя бы знает, как работает оборудование.   
По крайней мере, на этот раз Эрик готов был его слушать.   
Эрик умел все делать быстро, и через несколько дней подготовка была завершена.   
\- Бумаги разосланы по газетам, Страйкера отдадим полиции дня через три, если все пройдет удачно, - подвел итоги Эрик.   
\- План эфира составили?   
Леншерр кивнул:  
\- Твоя идея задействовать журналиста оказалась хороша. Нам все равно придется забаррикадироваться в студии - у него нет возможности получить нужное эфирное время - но, судя по плану, это будет... зрелищно.   
Журналист оказался рисковым парнем - услышав предложение Магнето, он загорелся энтузиазмом и заявил, что ради мировой славы готов рискнуть проблемами с полицией. В какой-то мере он был Эрику даже слегка симпатичен своей целеустремленностью.  
Чарльз улыбнулся.   
\- Отлично. Пойду одеваться.   
\- Стой. Куда?   
\- В студию, - растерянно пояснил Чарльз.   
Эрик нахмурился и явно хотел запротестовать, и он тут же ощетинился в ответ:   
\- Или ты думаешь, что я уже не один из вас, да? Думаешь, я просто человек, и теперь мне среди вас не место?!!  
Эрик вздрогнул, но ответил спокойно:  
\- Я думаю, не нужно, чтобы вся страна видела твое лицо. Если мы не добьемся нужного эффекта, нас обвинят в терроризме. Будет лучше, если ты останешься непричастным.   
Он был прав. Как не претило Чарльзу сидеть в стороне, он не мог не признать этого.   
\- Ладно, - недовольно буркнул он, но потом тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, протягивая руку. - Тогда удачи.   
Эрик пожал протянутую руку, а потом притянул Чарльза к себе.   
\- Это тоже на удачу?  
\- Это, чтобы ты не скучал, пока меня не будет, - отшутился Эрик. 

\- Начинается! - крикнул Алекс.   
Они стояли посреди студии, из которой обычно транслировались выпуски новостей. Эрик, синяя Рейвен, Хэнк, Азазель и рядом с ним - побледневший от волнения Риптайд, парень-дикобраз и Лиза.   
Молодой человек в ярком галстуке говорил в микрофон:   
\- Мы вынуждены прервать трансляцию новостей, чтобы сообщить о шокирующих событиях. Когда несколько месяцев назад правительство США сообщило о существовании мутантов, никто не предполагал, что это обернется для них трагедией. Что их начнут отлавливать, запирать в тюрьмах, ставить на них опыты... Наш долг раскрыть правду, ведь девиз американской нации - все люди от рождения должны быть равными и свободными.   
Он передал микрофон Эрику и тот выступил вперед.   
Когда правительство объявило о существовании мутантов и призвало нас раскрыть свои способности, некоторые из нас откликнулись на этот призыв. Мы хотели взаимовыгодно сотрудничать с обществом, частью которого являемся. Вот к чему это привело.   
Они хорошо подготовились заранее, потому что камера сместилась и теперь крупным планом показывала бумаги Страйкера, а Эрик продолжал говорить.   
\- Это план тюрьмы, в которой держали мутантов. На них ставили опыты, пытаясь понять, как работают способности каждого, и изобрести вакцину, уничтожающую их.   
На экране сменялись - не слишком быстро, чтобы их можно было прочитать - страницы из лабораторного журнала, отчеты о вскрытии, несколько приказов с подписью Страйкера. Затем камера вновь переключилась на Эрика.   
\- Это место находится неподалеку от Эдмонтона, штат Кентукки. То, что от него осталось. Я тоже был там, - ровным голосом, так же, как говорил до этого, Эрик рассказал, как пришел на базу, чтобы освободить остальных мутантов и найти доказательства, как попал в плен. Как Страйкер был доволен, заполучив мутанта, который выглядит как человек. Как его привязали к столу, накачали сывороткой и следили, что будет. Били и пытались заставить отвечать на вопросы. Как от первой, слишком большой дозы у него едва не остановилось сердце. Он мало говорил о том, как с ним обращались, но достаточно было и изуродованного синяками лица.   
Чарльз не мог представить, чего стоило Эрику рассказать об этом.   
Потом он отдал микрофон Лизе. Они говорили по очереди. Лиза, парень-дикобраз, Рейвен, описавшая в каком состоянии были остальные мутанты. Риптайд описал - со слов Азазеля и Чарльза - лабораторию.   
В конце еще раз говорил Эрик.   
\- Насколько мы знаем, организовал все это один человек. Его имя Страйкер. Все бумаги которые вы видели, все доказательства, что у нас есть, разосланы по офисам крупных газет. Я надеюсь хоть у одной хватит смелости их опубликовать, и эта история не будет забыта. Может быть, что-то изменится к лучшему. А пока, будьте осторожны, мои братья и сестры. Скрывайтесь и не доверяйте никому, потому что на нас идет охота. 

Чарльз заговорил об этом, когда они лежали вечером, обнявшись, после долгого дня, полного новостей, газет и обсуждений. Выступление вызвало резонанс. Его повторили почти все новостные каналы, газеты опубликовали присланные им копии материалов Страйкера. Расследование шло полным ходом. Пока что и журналисты, и ответственные за расследование чиновники были осторожны в своих высказываниях, но, по крайней мере, замять случившееся уже не удастся.  
\- Хэнк закончил проверку. Противоядие безопасно, оно нейтрализует последствия сыворотки. Он проверял на себе, хочет изобрести лекарство, которое позволит ему по желанию возвращать человеческий облик.   
Рука Эрика у него на плечах напряглась, прижала чуть крепче.   
\- И?  
\- Я могу попытаться вернуть свои способности.   
\- Хэнк молодец, хоть и засыпал весь дом синей шерстью, - улыбнулся Эрик. - И когда?   
Чарльз пожал плечами. Он какое-то время лежал молча, гладил Эрика по груди кончиками пальцев, прежде чем сдался. Уткнулся лбом ему в плечо и со стыдом признался:   
\- Я боюсь. Хэнк говорит, это безопасно, никак не повлияет на... Но это только теория. Я боюсь, что если телепатия вернется, я больше не смогу ходить.   
\- Но ты ведь выздоровел?  
\- Мы точно не знаем, почему. Хэнк считает, что отсутствие способностей высвободило у организма ресурс, чтобы исцелить повреждения до конца. Но что, если он ошибается?  
Эрик молчал. Чарльз почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Вот уж правда, нашел кому жаловаться, что ты боишься. Эрику, который, кажется, не боится ни Бога, ни черта.   
Внезапно Эрик обнял его обеими руками и прижал к себе, крепко, до боли. Его губы коснулись виска Чарльза.   
\- Выбирай. Я поддержу любое твое решение.   
\- Но если Хэнк не прав, и я снова не смогу ходить...  
\- Я останусь,- пообещал Эрик. - Я останусь, и мы что-нибудь придумаем.   
На следующий день Чарльз сидел за завтраком бледный и рассеянный - настолько, что чуть не поставил горячий чайник Азазелю на хвост. А потом ушел с Хенком. Эрик хотел пойти с ним, но Чарльз обжег его таким взглядом, что Леншерр замер за середине шага. 

Чарльза не было весь день. Он пришел поздно вечером, когда Эрик, устав от бесполезных попыток сосредоточиться на делах, валялся в постели и читал. Чарльз остановился в дверях, опираясь на косяк, и казалось, что он стоит нетвердо. Лицо у него было бледное и сосредоточенное.   
Эрик не успел толком испугаться. Чарльз поднес пальцы к виску, и его затопило ощущением свободы, силы и невероятного счастья. Он даже не заметил, когда успел вскочить с кровати и сгрести Чарльза в охапку, и вот они уже целовались, пьяно и нежно, а Чарльз не отнимал пальцы от виска. И вдруг отодвинулся, уставился на Эрика огромными, донельзя удивленными глазами.   
\- А ты действительно готов был остаться. Даже если бы я...  
\- Я же сказал. Но ведь все в порядке?   
\- Да. Все полностью, абсолютно, совершенно в порядке!   
Чарльз поцеловал его еще раз, так страстно, словно копил что-то в себе все эти месяцы, а теперь перестал сдерживаться. Укусил за губу, толкнул на кровать на спину, и забрался сверху. Эрик рассмеялся, позволил ему это, и принялся расстегивать на Чарльзе рубашку, скользнул ладонями под ткань, срывая стоны, когда прикасался к соскам. Чарльз заерзал, пытаясь потереться об него, требовательно сдернул с Эрика футболку и прижался к нему, кожа к коже, целовал открывшуюся шею, иногда кусая почти больно. Они оба уже стонали не умолкая.   
В коридоре послышался топот, а потом в дверь затарабанили.   
-Эрик, Чарльз, идите сюда! Скорее!! - Взволнованным голосом звал Баньши.   
\- Ох, черт....   
Эрик выругался куда эмоциональнее, но встал и, наплевав на конспирацию, распахнул дверь.   
\- В чем дело?   
\- Спускайтесь в гостиную быстрей, а то все пропустите!  
Они спустились почти бегом, Чарльз застегивал на ходу рубашку и старался не думать о том, насколько сильно по ним обоим заметно, чем именно они занимались.   
В гостиной у телевизора сгрудились все, кто был в доме. Рейвен с тарелкой в руках, заспанный Риптайд, Хэнк в мятом халате, оттирающий с полы что-то подозрительно похожее на кровь...  
А на экране был зал суда, и, пока зачитывали приговор, камера не покидала лица человека на скамье подсудимых.   
\- … Джордж Уильям Страйкер, за преступления против человечества, нарушение приказов, превышение служебных полномочий, пытки и издевательство над американскими гражданами приговаривается к пожизненному заключению.   
Эрик мстительно улыбался, глядя, как охрана уводит Страйкера.   
\- Хорошо, что мы его не убили. Так действительно лучше.   
Его поддержал нестройный хор голосов. На экране какой-то чиновник оправдывался, объясняя, что программа поиска мутантов, одобренная правительством, никогда не предполагала подобного.   
\- Теперь на Страйкера повесят всех собак, хотя затевал все это он не один,- фыркнула Рейвен.   
Эрик пожал плечами.   
\- Мы и так многого добились. Со временем доберемся и до других.   
\- Зря ты не позволил нам допросить его как следует...  
\- Нам нужен был положительный образ мутантов, а он не был бы таким уж положительным со следами пыток на Страйкере...  
Чарльз прислонился к плечу Эрика и слушал, как они спорят. Пожалуй, чтобы видеть этих двоих рядом, он даже готов терпеть их террористические планы у себя в доме. Иногда, по крайней мере.


End file.
